Totally Ice Age Mystery Much?
by CrossoverMike
Summary: Two Burglers accidently heat up the temperature and thaws the Sub-Zero heroes out who later meets the MM gang and spies and team up to stop Rudy who is running amok in Beverly Hills. Meanwhile Scrat prepares for the arrival of his and Scratte's kids
1. Chapter 1

Totally Ice Age Mystery Much?

Scrat ran across the road holding an acorn in his arms. He saw cars coming by and had to make a run for it. Making it all the way. He suddenly tripped and the flew out of his arms. Scrat screamed fearing he would lose it went to grab it again, as he was about to grab it. It rolled and he continues to chase it until he got it. This acron was for him and Scratte to share. climbing up the Oak Tree he almost lost grip of the acorn but caught it again. Scrat then went into the hold, where Scratte was waiting for him. Placing the Acorn on the ground. Scratte came up to Scrat and kissed him. Scrat signed as he kissed her back. Scratte had something that she had to tell him, which she didn't have the courage to tell her mate, but now thinks it was the time. Scratte spoke catching Scrat's attention as he began to listen to her. Scrat waited for her to respond. Scratte gulped and pointed to her belly, saying she's pregnant. Scrat was silent for a moment then began twitching his left eye feeling he is not ready to be a father yet and most of all will be very hard work being a parent. Scratte placed a hand on his shoulder telling him that she knows he doesn't want to be a dad yet, but now that she's going to have a baby or pups. They have no choice. Scrat looked at her and thought that maybe its right. Scrat then told Scratte that he will start working and getting everything ready before the arrival of their baby or pups. She smiled as she hugged him. Scrat hugged her back and told her he'll start first thing tomorrow, but right now it was getting late and they had to get some sleep. Scrat and Scratte both laid down and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beverly Hills Museum - 11:39 AM_

Martin, Diana, Clover, Sam, and Alex were heading their way to the Beverly Hills Museum. "I can't wait to see the amazing discovery those scientists discovered in Alaska. Dinosaurs, and Ice Age mammals frozen together." Sam said.

"I know now people knows that some Dinosaurs did survived to the Ice Age co-existing with Mammoths, Ground Sloths, and Sabertooth Tigers" Diana said.

"Actually Diana. They weren't tigers. That is a mistake people often says about this. They were actually called Saber-Toothed Cat, or Smilodon. They are their own species." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Diana said.

"I really don't get why this is exciting. Most people don't even know that Dinosaurs actually still exist living in the deep hollow earth called the Mesozoic Domain, while some Ice Age animals are still alive living in unexplored areas of the world." Martin Mystery said.

"Shhh, quiet Martin. Were some of the only people who knows they still exist, and their existence is not suppose to be found out." Diana said.

"Okay fine." Martin Mystery said.

"Aw, come on Martin. Just because prehistoric creatures are still alive and isn't one of my interests or yours, it doesn't we still can't see it. Have some fun." Clover said.

Martin Mystery rolled his eyes. They got to the museum and as soon that they came entered. They went to see the creatures frozen in ice. Which were being displayed. It had three Woolly Mammoths both two adults and a baby, a Ground Sloth, a Smilodon, two opossums, a weasel which was very unusual as he was wearing a eyepatch. Five Tyrannosaurus Rexes two adults, and three babies, and last but not least a large Suchomimus with albinism. The creatures frozen in ice were Manfred, Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, Yoko, and Rudy.

"Quite amazing isn't it." Sam said.

"Yeah, Sam. See that large albino Dinosaur. Pretty huge huh." Alex said.

"You can say that again." Sam said.

Diana took out a camera and took a few pictures just like what many other people did. After that they all decided to see the rest of the museum before leaving.

"Seeing all that prehistory was great." Sam said.

"It sure was." Alex said.

"Hey, guys. Why don't we all go shopping. You know at the mall." Clover said.

"Sure I gu-Actually sorry Clover. You, Martin, and Alex can go. However I just remembered. Diana, and I have to work on a study project together. Maybe we'll see you later." Sam said.

"Well alright. Call us if you have the chance." Clover said.

"We will." Sam said.

As Diana and Sam left. Martin Mystery, and Clover headed to the Mall. At the mall. They were checking shops and stores. Alex saw a store she liked.

"Hey, Clover. You and Martin go. I'll be at this store." Alex said.

"Okay." Clover said.

Alex waved goodbye to them and would meet up with them again later. Clover looked at Martin Mystery.

"We'll guess it's just you and me Marty." Clover said.

"Yep, just the both of us. Where would you like to go. It's your pick." Martin Mystery said.

"Let's see." Clover said.

Clover looked and at the right corner was a clothes shop. She decided to go there. Clover grabbed her boyfriend by the wrist as they made their way. Martin Mystery was sitting down waiting for Clover who was trying out some clothes she is hoping to buy. She came out.

"How do I look." Clover said as she batted her eyelashes.

Martin Mystery stood up and walked to Clover.

"Just as always. Pretty.... really really pretty." Martin Mystery said.

Clover blushed and giggled before kissing Martin on the cheek. She went back inside to change back into her old clothes and as soon that she came out. They went to where she had to buy the clothes and left. Holding Martin Mystery with both arms around his. They continued the rest of their day together until meeting up with Diana, Sam, and Alex later on. After most of the day. They all met up with each other and after hanging out together again. They called it a day. Sam, and Alex said bye to them, while Martin and Clover kissed each other goodbye. Before leaving. They decided to hang out with each other again tomorrow just like every day hoping it will fun as always.


	3. Chapter 3

_Woohp Centre Building - 9:37 PM_

Jerry and M.O.M. were at their office together checking their security monitors to be sure that no monsters have broken out of their cells, while the prisoners who were in a another section of the building were double checked as well.

"We've checked every single prisoner and those so called creatures and it seems none of them haven't escaped. We might as well go home for the night." Jerry said.

"Alright, however though just in case. I'll have Billy keeping an eye on everything for backup and the security guards know what to do. I'll call in Billy." M.O.M. said.

M.O.M called for Billy and waited for a few moments until the tiny green alien finally came flying on his little disc. "Billy were heading home for the night. Just like always. Stay here and be on the look out for any prisoners or the creatures that try to escaped." M.O.M. said.

Billy nodded. "Sure thing M.O.M."

M.O.M. and Jerry smiled as they left heading their way home. Billy went to Jerry's and M.O.M.'s table looking checking all of the security monitors over and over again. Billy who was feeling tired. He tried to stay up. "Just five minutes." Billy said. He laid his head on the desk closing his eyes and suddenly fell asleep. Zooming to one of the security monitors. A Guard was checking every cell. Starting with the monster section and then to the prisoners. He has been making every stop at each cell he went to and continued. He made his way to the next cell only to find it empty.

"Huh, where's that 70's loving guy." The security guard said.

The security guard opened the door and went inside still wondering where the prisoner in here went. Nowhere to be seen. He realized that he might of escaped. Grabbing the security cellphone. He was about to call about the escapee only before he could. Someone hit him on the head very hard using a bucket. The person looked down at the knocked out security guard and grinned. He appeared to be a African American with a blackpower hairstyle. He was Boogie Gus.

"Boy, do this place have such bad guards or what. Well no matter. I'm free and time to find those spies and their friends. So I can turn this place into my own 70's wonderland." Boogie Gus said.

With that. Boogie Gus made his way out of Woohp Centre Headquarters and ran off into the streets. When he was no longer seen. Scrat suddenly appeared sniffing around as he was looking for more acorns and stuff to get for his wife Scratte. Scrat wanted everything to be ready for the arrival of his and Scratte's kid or pups. He saw some twigs that he could use to the Oak Tree inside and grabbed a couple of them. The saber toothed squirrel looked left to see a few acorns on the ground and ran towards them. Picking them all up. Scrat had his arms full. He checked everything if he had all things he needed for tonight. He did so Scrat made his way back to where he lives only he was having a hard time as he carried the stuff but manage to make it. As he was about to climb the Oak Tree. Everything fell out of his arms which frustrated him for the fact he had to pick it all up. After picking it all up. He then tripped making everything fall out of his arms. Frustrating him more as he had to pick it up all again. The twigs in his left arm and holding some of the acorns with his right foot. He then began to climb back to his hole and came inside. Placing all the stuff on the ground. He saw that by the time he had just gotten back. He was seeing Scratte asleep. Scrat knew he had to get everything ready now, but of course he could always do it tomorrow because he was starting feel tired. Scrat yawned and slowly walked towards his sleeping wife laying down sleeping right next to her.

Back outside. Two burglers could be seen quietly tip toeing their way to the Beverly Hills Museum. Which took them a few minutes to get there. When they finally got there. One of them threw a rope up over to a window and both quietly climbed as they got inside. They looked around the whole museum closed and dark. They saw many things they could steal. "What should we take. So many valuable things. I can't decide." The first burgler said. The second Burgler caught the sight of some jewelry and tapped his friend on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What." The first burlger said.

"How about all that jewelry. Looks like to be millions of dollars." The second burgler said.

"Yeah, Jackpot. Good eyes man." The first burlger said.

They walked towards all the jewelry and opened their sacks. Grabbing all the jewelry one at a time into their sacks. Once they had it all. Both burglers slung their sacks full of the jewelry over their shoulders.

"Let's get out of here." The first burgler said.

"Right there with you." The second burgler said.

They both were sneaking their way out and passed the ice age characters who were frozen in ice. After passing the display suddenly the second burgler felt his sack catching onto something. He didn't even bother turning around to see what he caught it on and with a strong tug. He got it out. It shows what is was caught on. It was a thermostat and because of the strong tug. It was turned to the warm side. The two burglers left the Museum as the ice was suddenly starting to melt. All of the Ice Age Characters except for Rudy was free. They were rubbing their heads wondering what happened.

"Uh....my head. What happened. Is everyone alright." Manfred said.

"Yeah just a bit of a headache." Sid said.

"I'm fine. So is Peaches." Ellie said.

"Same." Crash and Eddie said both together.

"The Buckminster is alright too." Buck said.

Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads showing they were okay.

"Good. Wait. What about you Diego. Are you okay.....Diego?" Manfred said.

Everyone turned to see Diego who was just staring at in space as he found everything different.

"Guys is it me or does everything look quite different. Where are we? Where is all the snow, trees and everything else." Diego said.

"Now that you mention it, Diego. You're right. What's going on?" Manfred said.

Sid looked around and saw many skeletons of prehistoric animals around. He walked up towards to his friends. Sid began to shake.

"I don't know about you guys, but this place is giving me the creeps. Let's get out of here." Sid said.

"I agree. Come on everyone let's go." Manfred said.

Everyone nodded, but notice Buck standing and looking at Rudy who was still frozen in the ice. Manfred walked towards Buck.

"Buck come on. Rudy's not the important now. We need to find out where we are. With Rudy still in the ice. It's a good thing. Were safe. Let's go." Manfred said.

Buck looked at Manfred.

"Alright." Buck said.

Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko made their way outside and were all shocked. Everything was really different.

"What's going on?" Ellie said.

"I haven't seen any of this stuff before the grounds, the huge whatever they are?" Eddie said.

"Well whatever is happening it doesn't matter for now. We better keep moving on." Manfred said.

They all continued to go as they all sticked together so none of them get lost. Back in the museum. Rudy who somehow is still frozen was shown moving closer to his face. Suddenly his eyes turned staring right with a dreadful feeling, which soon Rudy will be come out of the ice as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_Spies Villa - 8:17 AM_

Clover, Sam, and Alex all woke up at the same time and got dress. After that they went downstairs and Sam picked up the phone to call Diana to let them know that their all going to hang out again. Sam waited for Diana to pick up as she waited for a few seconds then heard Diana pick up.

"Hello, who is this?" Diana said.

"Hey, Diana it's me Sam." Sam said.

"Oh hey, what's up." Diana said.

"Not much. Hey Diana. You and your brother Martin still planning to hang out today because me, Clover, and Alex are heading to to mall right now." Sam said.

"Of course. I'll go tell Martin were coming and oh yeah. Java is also going to come." Diana said.

"Okay, we'll meet you all at the mall. Bye." Sam said.

"Okay goodbye. See you in ten." Diana said.

Sam hung the phone up and turned to her friends. "Come on girls. We don't want to keep Martin and Diana waiting." Sam said.

"Alright." Alex said.

"Let me just get my shopping bags. Ohhhh, who knows how much stuff there is to buy today." Clover said.

Clover quickly went to get her shopping bags and suddenly came back in a flash. They then left the Villa and made their way to the Mall. Martin Mystery, Diana, and Java were heading to the mall. "So, Martin. What you and Clover been doing lately." Java said.

"Not much. Just spending time together just like always. Picking places to go too and things like that and guess what I got two tickets to see this movie just the two of us." Martin Mystery said.

"What movie?" Java said.

"Probably to a another of those silly monster movies." Diana said.

"No, its a movie Clover always wanted to see. It's called Look into their Eyes. A kind of movie that a couple can watch." Martin Mystery said.

"Aw, Martin. How sweet. You've became more mature and a good gentleman. Clover is glad to have a boyfriend like you." Diana said.

"Thanks." Martin Mystery said.

Martin Mystery, Diana, and Java suddenly froze as they heard something. "What that?" Java said.

"I don't know." Diana said.

Martin Mystery took a quick looked and saw nothing.

"It was probably a rat. Come on were almost at the mall." Martin Mystery said.

Martin, Diana, and Java walked off. Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko came out from hiding. "Sid we were almost seen! Can't you be a little more quiet?" Diego said.

"Well sorry I stepped on this whatever it is." Sid said.

Sid picked up a crushed pop can and sniffed. "Ugh, yuck." Sid said as he threw it on the ground.

"Manny, can you check if it's safe to keep going." Ellie said.

"Yeah, I don't think I can't take much more of this place." Crash said.

"You said it bro." Eddie said.

"What are you all being afraid of. We've faced much worse. I ain't afraid of anything." Buck said.

"Sure." Manfred said.

Manfred checked to see if no humans were seen and didn't saw any. Manfred turned and nodded as he walked back to them. "Seems pretty clear." Manfred said.

"Okay then, moving on." Sid said.

They all began hearing cars and traffic. The noise was loud, there was honking. Manfred found this quite different and strange. They didn't have this stuff before and began to know that this must of been done by Humans. Manfred began to complain "Oh my god! These Humans have became more insane than ever! This is just crazy!!!"

"Let's get out of here! I can't stand all this noise!" Sid said.

"What!?" Diego said.

"I said let's get out of here!" Sid said.

"I can't hear you!" Diego said.

They all were covering their ears to keep all the noise out of their heads. Buck saw a another alley. He got everyone's attention and pointed to the alley that they can head into to get away from all the noise. "Come on, let's go before our ears explode!" Buck said.

They all made it to the other alley so they can continue their way to get out of this new place unnoticed by humans as they still didn't know what happened to the world they used to live in.

At the mall. Martin, Diana, and Java saw Clover, Sam, and Alex who were waiting for them and saw them as well. All making their way to each other. Martin and Clover hugged before letting each other go.

"Hey, Clover." Martin Mystery said.

"Glad you could make it." Clover said.

"Where should we go first." Sam said.

"You all go where you like. I'm going to take Clover to a movie." Martin Mystery said.

"You sure Martin? You and Clover might be missing out." Alex said.

"Everyone. We can meet up with them later. Let my brother and his girlfriend do their thing. He's bringing her to see Look into her Eyes." Diana said.

"*Gasp* Martin! Really. You're taking me to the movie I really want to see." Clover said.

"Yes, and I got the tickets here. Want to go now before a line appears." Martin Mystery said.

Clover shook her head and wrapped her arms around his. Clover turned to everyone else. "We'll see you all after the movie is over." Clover said.

"Okay." Everyone said.

Martin and Clover left heading to the movies. While Diana, Java, Sam, and Alex went to do their own things together. As Martin and Clover were heading there. Three girls suddenly blocked their way. Clover gave out a glare in annoyance. It was Mandy and her two friends Caitlin, and Dominique.

"Oh hey Clover. What are you and your freako boyfriend doing on a day like this." Mandy said.

"For your information Mandy. Me, and Marty are off to see a movie. So how about moving out of the way so we can get there." Clover said.

"Whatever, oh and about next week's beauty contest. You got no chance of winning as I Mandy is more beautiful than you." Mandy said.

"We'll see about that. How about go bugging someone else." Clover said.

"Nah, you'll always be the one I like to pick on. Loser!" Mandy said.

Mandy laughed and her two friends did the loser sign as they walked off leaving Clover angry.

"Come on Clover. Don't let her and those friends of her get to you. To me. Your the most beautiful girl ever even more than that Mandy." Martin Mystery said.

Clover felt a little better and blushed a bit.

"Thanks, Martin. you're such a great boyfriend." Clover said.

"Your welcome. Better get to the movies now or it might start before we get there." Martin Mystery said.

Martin and Clover continues their way to the movie. At the Beverly Hills Museum. It was closed down due to the missing ice age animals who were frozen here with the exception of Rudy. The Manager was talking with some police.

"There was a break in last night by these two robbers and stole some jewelry, and now the prehistoric animals in ice are missing....except for the huge white one." The Manager said.

"Well did you know how they looked. When was this last night?" One of the police officers said.

"Between nine thirty and nine forty pm last night. Can you find them. Not sure if they also stole those frozen prehistoric animals, but who knows." The Manager said.

As they continued to speak. Rudy who was shown frozen in ice began to shake, ice starting to crack. The Manager and policemen heard as they turned their heads and saw the ice starting to break.

"What in the-What's going on!" The Manager said.

As they watched. They saw Rudy blink his eyes though he was still in the ice and suddenly with such powerful force. Ice shattered all over the place and Rudy was finally free. The large albino Suchomimus turned its head down and looked at the people viewing them as prey.

"It's alive? But how is this really possible!?" The Manager said.

The policemen took out their guns and pointed their guns at Rudy. They shot, but the bullets didn't harm Rudy at all due to his thick scaly white skin. Rudy began walking towards them as he growled down at them. They had no choice but to run and ran. Rudy roared again and began running at full speed. People outside saw the Manager and Policemen screaming as they ran outside the door all confused until they all began to hear roaring and stomping from inside the museum. Then without warning. Rudy came out bursting from the museum as pieces of the museum wall were shattering all over the area. People began to panic and run as Rudy made his way to the roads. Cars began to hit each other while others stop with the sudden sight of Rudy. Meanwhile back to the Ice Age Characters. Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko heard a familiar roar. It was Rudy's.

"Rudy!?" Buck said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rudy must of thawed out of the ice." Sid said.

"Indeed he has. I can tell Rudy is nearby now." Buck said.

"I dear. I was hoping Rudy wasn't going to make it in the ice. Now we've got a bigger problem to deal with." Manfred said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were too scared to move and stayed close to their mom and dad. While Peaches was being held close to her mom, Ellie.

"We can't just stand here. We have to keep moving or we'll all be goners if Rudy finds us." Crash said.

"Yeah or we'll all become snacks to that large white reptile." Eddie said.

"Crash is right everyone. We want to get out of this place alive. Come on!" Manfred said.

"But what about Rudy? Shouldn't we stop him." Buck said.

"Why stop Rudy, when we should be sticking together and escaping with our lives. That's the only thing that matters right now." Manfred said.

"But what about all the strange creatures that you call Humans living here. Many innocent lives could be lost because of Rudy. We should try and save them." Buck said.

"Why should we. They can figure something out for themselves to get away from Rudy and the only ones that we care about are each other since were all friends. That is what friends are and will always do." Manfred said.

"But Manny. Rudy's dangerous and the humans most likely have no idea how to defend themselves from that dreadful dinosaur. Even though humans are killers. They also deserve a right to live just like we do as well." Buck said.

"I have to agree with Buck. He's right Manny. Remember the tribe we had to find to give back that baby. We helped them. So I think we should help these people back as an offer." Diego said.

"Yeah, Manny. Please you know deep inside you care for other species just like us. You know your friends." Ellie said.

"....*sigh* Fine, but once we stop Rudy. We're getting out of this place okay." Manfred said.

"Alright. Come on everyone. We got a giant Dinosaur to stop." Buck said.

Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko began their quest to stop Rudy as they all ran off. At Woohp Centre Headquarters. M.O.M. and Jerry seen with Billy talking. "Billy. Thanks to you we had a prisoner escaped. I really counted on you and you had to fall asleep." M.O.M. said.

"I'm really sorry M.O.M. I always work so hard that I must of got tired and well....that's all." Billy said.

"Well I'm still disappointed about you. Whoever the criminal that escaped. We have to get Martin, and the others to try and stop him." M.O.M. said.

"Don't be harsh. I know what he did was his fault but things like this happens all the time. Anyway I checked the cell number and the person who escaped was Boogie Gus." Jerry said.

"Boogie Gus? Isn't that the so called guy who is obessed with the 70's?" M.O.M. said.

"Yes, and right now. We must get your agents and the spies here right now. Just give me a sec." Jerry said.

Jerry was about to press a button only to stop as they all heard a roar from outside as well as people screaming for their lives. Billy got startled and went hid behind M.O.M. scared. "What was that!?" Billy said.

"M.O.M. I thought you said none of the monsters escaped." Jerry said.

"I did. That is maybe until now. I'll check the monitors." M.O.M. said.

M.O.M. walked up to the security monitors and looked. She checked every monster in its cell and there was none that escaped. "No, none escaped." M.O.M. said.

"Then what could that been." Jerry said.

"I don't know, but..." M.O.M. was cut from her words when Billy got their attention. "Uh, you might want to look outside." Billy said.

"Not now Billy!" M.O.M. said.

"No really. Come look. I think we have two situations for Martin and his friends to handle now." Billy said.

"What is it that your seeing." M.O.M. said.

M.O.M. and Jerry walked towards Billy and looked through the window. Outside they saw Rudy stomping around chasing people as they try to find places to hide in. Jerry turned to look at M.O.M. "I'm going to get the agents and spies." Jerry said.

Jerry went back to the desk to press the button which will whoop them. However outside Rudy who was chasing people down suddenly ran into some power lines and it fell apart cutting out all the power in this area of Beverly Hills. The power was now out at Woohp Centre Building as well by the time Jerry pressed the button which was now too late. "The power went out!" Billy said.

"This is just great. How are we going to contact them now. Hopefully they find out and find a way to contact us and not only do they have to find that criminal." M.O.M. said.

"We can't wait. We need them now. Isn't there a way to get the power back. Also now the agents and spies need try and stop this large dinosaur as well. I hope they can handle both things at the same time." Jerry said.

"Well its going to take a while, but I think outside we have a extra power generator. It's not turned on." M.O.M. said.

"Then we have to send someone outside to turn it on. Because I'm not going outside with that large creature out there. I'm not that good at being quiet." Jerry said.

"I think I know the person. Billy. You go do it." M.O.M. said.

"What, no. What if that thing sees me! I don't want to be eaten." Billy said.

"I know you're scared, but your small and could be quiet enough to not make a sound." M.O.M. said.

"Can't you come and help?" Billy said.

"No, me and Jerry must think of a other way to contact the Martin, Diana, Java, and the spies in case this doesn't work. We'll send some guards with you just in case for back up." M.O.M. said.

"Alright." Billy said.

"Good. Now go." M.O.M. said.

Billy nodded and headed off to go outside and find the power generator so they can get the power back up. M.O.M. and Jerry began to work together to find a another way to contact Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

At the mall. Martin and Clover came out of the theatres after watching the movie. "That was the best movie ever. I enjoyed it so much, Martin." Clover said.

"I'm glad you did, Clover. Let's go find my sis and the others." Martin Mystery said.

Clover nodded as they went to go find their friends. After looking around for them. Martin and Clover saw them all near a store and made their way to Diana, Java, Sam, and Alex who then saw them and met up. "Hey, how was the movie." Alex said.

"It was great." Clover said.

"Good to hear. We were just on our way to get a bite to eat. You both still hungry." Alex said.

"Yeah I am. What about you Clover." Martin Mystery said.

"No, but if you all are let's go anyway." Clover said.

Everyone agreed and went to get something to eat. They were all sitting together talking about stuff. "So, Di. How's the project you and Sam are working on. Almost done." Martin Mystery said.

"Almost. Me and Sam just need few more stuff. Then hopefully it is complete." Diana said.

"Probably going to take a another week or two." Sam said.

"Well when your both done. Why don't you show it to us. We would like to see good it turns out to be." Alex said.

"We will, Alex." Sam said.

"Say I think we had our time spending here in the Mall. Why don't we go back to the our Villa and go swimming at the pool." Clover said.

"Sure. I love to go for a swim. How about it. Wanna go. It's a perfect day for something like this." Sam said.

"Why not." Alex said.

"I guess." Martin Mystery said.

"Okay. Come on then." Sam said.

Martin Mystery, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex got up to leave the mall. As they were leaving. They began to hear people panicing from outside. "What's going on?" Diana said.

"I don't know." Martin Mystery said.

People from outside came running like crazy into the mall. Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex not knowing what ws going on. People were running pass them not even stopping to tell what is happening. "Okay this is crazy, but what's with all the panic." Sam said.

"There has to be something. Whatever it is though. It's probably not good." Alex said.

"Oh maybe there's a big sale going on." Clover said.

"Clover! Now isn't the time to be thinking about shopping." Sam said.

More and more people kept appearing running pass them. Sam saw a man and got him to stop to ask him what is happening. "Out of my way. I gotta find somewhere safe." The man said.

"Calm down!" Sam said.

"Calm down? How should I calm down. Run for your lives." The man said.

"Listen. Tell us what's going on? What are you all trying to get away from." Sam said.

"A dinosaur. That's what! Now out of my way!" The man said.

The man shoved Sam out of the way and ran off.

"Wow the way he just shoved you. Um rude much." Clover said

"Wait. There running from a Dinosaur?" Diana said.

"Since when. It's not like that a Dinosaur appears out of nowhere." Alex said.

They suddenly heard a loud roar from outside. "What that?" Java said.

"Not sure, but were not sticking here to find out." Martin Mystery said.

They heard the roar again, but not only that, but they started to hear stomping from outside as well. Outside of the mall. Rudy sniffed catching the scent of humans inside. The albino Suchomimus came in smashing through the wall. Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex saw the sight of Rudy. "Isn't that one of the Dinosaurs that was frozen in ice at the museum." Diana said.

"Looks like it! How did it get out and most of all. Wouldn't it be dead?" Sam said.

"Not sure, Sam. I'll tell you one thing. It's ugly." Clover said.

"Everyone. Stay behind me." Martin Mystery said.

"Java tell it not friendly." Java said.

"Shhh, be quiet, Java." Diana said.

"Di's right. Don't make a sound or move. Stay still." Martin Mystery said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex all stood still hoping Rudy wouldn't see or notice them. Alex was shaking a bit, but tried to do her best to stay calm. As they kept still. Rudy sniffed again as he turned his head and looked down. He saw what appeared to be six people. Rudy squinted his eyes to get a better look at them. They looked like prey, and smelled like prey, but they didn't appear to be moving. Rudy kept his gaze at them though as he began to lean down and moving his head closer by every inch to see if they react.

"M-Martin. I think it knows were chow. Let's just all run" Diana said quietly.

"No. Trust me just keep still. It will probably go soon." Martin Mystery said.

Rudy stopped leaning as well stopped moving his head close to them. Rudy had his head just two feet away from them as he growled with curiously. They could feel the warm foul breath of the Suchomimus breatheing on at them. Clover who couldn't stand the smell waved her hand trying to get the smell away from her. Everyone saw and gasped. "Talk about bad breath. Yuck......Ops." Clover said as she covered her mouth to make it look like nothing had happened. Rudy saw and then roared. "Why to go, Clover!" Sam said.

"Sorry." Clover said.

"Everyone run!" Martin Mystery said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex began to run as they ran pass the Albino Suchomimus. Rudy turned around and began to chase them. They got outside running from Rudy who bursted out of the mall. In a Alley. Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all heard Rudy coming as well as people that they don't know yet. "It's Rudy. It looks like some people are being chased." Buck said.

"We can't let them get eaten. You all stay here. Be back in a minute. Manny watch Peaches" Ellie said.

Ellie gave Peaches to Manfred so he can watch her. Ellie then walked to the end of the alley. "Ellie. What are you doing!? Get back here!" Manfred said.

Ellie didn't listen to Manfred and then poked her head to take a peek. She saw the people they don't know being chased by Rudy. Ellie hid so she wouldn't be seen and spoke loud. "Over here. Come on." Ellie said.

"Ellie are you trying to get us caught!? We do want to help them, but we can't let them see us" Manfred said.

Ellie ignored Manfred again and continued to tell them to come here as she was walking back to her friends doing both things at the same time.

Martin Mystery, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex all heard Ellie though they don't know who she was. "I heard someone in that alley. I knew someone would help us sooner or later. Everyone lets go into that alley" Martin Mystery said.

They all turned and got into the Alley. Rudy stopped running and realized that his prey was nowhere to be seen. Rudy gave up and walked off to search for more prey. Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex who were panting felt relief. They all turned their heads to see who called for them. "Th-huh, uh..." Martin Mystery didn't have anything to say as well as everyone who were all looking at the Sub-Zero Heroes who were also looking back at them as well. Everyone was silent not saying a word or anything as everyone didn't know what was going on or what to say. Not sure what was going to happen or find out if either of them means no harm.


	7. Chapter 7

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex realized that they were the prehistoric animals that were frozen in ice at the museum. Not sure if they will attack. They got ready to defend themselves just in case. "They must of been thawed out as well." Martin Mystery said.

"If that's so. We better make a run for it. I thought the large white suchomimus was bad enough. Now the rest of them!?" Diana said.

To the Sub-Zero Heroes.

"What are we going to do now?" Sid said whispering.

"I don't know, but Ellie had to call for them." Manfred said.

"Well sorry, but we have to think of something to show we mean no harm." Ellie said.

Back to Martin and the others.

"I don't want to two huge mindless beasts and the large canine cat to eat me. Run!" Clover said.

This offended Diego, Momma, and Papa. Momma and Papa growled angrily, while Diego gave her a glare. "Hey! Just so you know. I don't even like to eat humans!" Diego said.

The Sub-Zero Heroes looked at Diego at the fact he just talked in front of the humans. Hoping things were not going to get worse. Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex stood there in shock, eyes widen at the sudden fact that they just heard the Smilodon talk. "You can talk!?" Sam said.

"What me no. I was uh..... roaring yeah that's it roaring. *Roars*" Diego said.

Martin, and the others felt confused. Ellie decided to sort things out as she walked up to them. "Yes, you did hear our friend talk. We can also talk as well. Except for Mr. and Mrs. Rex, and their babies." Ellie said.

"And our daughter Peaches of course. Until she gets older that is." Manfred said.

"Yes, and Peaches too." Ellie said rolling her eyes.

"You aren't going to attack us." Clover said.

"Of course not. We mean no harm at all. I was the one who called out." Ellie said.

"Well if that's so thanks. Uh if you do have a name." Sam said.

"Your welcome. I'm Ellie what's yours." Ellie said.

"Well nice to meet you Ellie. I'm Sam." Sam said.

The rest of the Sub-Zero Heroes walked up to Ellie and the humans. "Nice to meet you too Sam." Ellie said.

For no reason Sam began to laugh a little. Making Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all wondering why she was all of a sudden. "Um......Why are you laughing?" Eddie said.

"I'm laughing because this is really cool and funny at the same time. Your talking animals. Seems bizarre. Not to be rude." Sam said.

"It's okay none taken." Ellie said.

"Good." Sam said.

"Anyway though call me Alex. That's my name." Alex said.

"I'm Clover." Clover said.

"I'm Martin Mystery and this is my step sister. Diana." Martin Mystery said.

"Hi." Diana said.

"Hello." Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Buck said, while Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko waved as a sign of hello.

"Me Java." Java said.

"I'm Sid." Sid said.

"My name is Diego." Diego said.

"Crash." Crash said.

"Eddie." Eddie said.

"That's Peaches. Our daughter and this you already know the rexes names. So no need to tell again." Ellie said.

"My name is Manfred, but you can also call me Manny." Manfred said.

Buck quickly appears in front of the Sub-Zero Heroes. "And last but not least, me. The names Buck. Short for Buckminster." Buck said.

"Now that we introduced each other. I have something to ask." Manfred said.

"What would that be?" Martin Mystery said.

"Where are we? What happened to everywhere. In the place we used to live. The snow, trees, and the rest." Manfred said.

"Uh I don't know how to explain." Martin Mystery said.

"What Manny means is we also have never seen this stuff before or so many humans. Why is that" Ellie said.

"Well I hate to say this, but you were all frozen for 20,000 years." Sam said.

"What! 20,000 years!? You're kidding right?" Manfred said.

"Nope, were not really kidding." Sam said.

"This is crazy." Sid said.

"I really can't believe it. What's happened to everything since we were frozen?" Diego said.

"I know you're not going to like this but time has pass by many species began going extinct however though some species of animals survived and are still alive and Humans which is us evolved to be the superior species. We now live all over the world with cities builted almost everywhere." Sam said.

"Humans. As in you all did this." Manfred said.

Manfred felt a little angry, but these humans he and the herd were meeting seemed very sweet and kind compared to the humans way back in the era they lived in. "Yes, I understand the how you must all feel about this, but not all Humans are like this. Some of us are actually trying to help protect the world." Diana said.

"It's true. The pollution, war and things that we caused. We are now fixing all the mistakes we have all done and also save many species of animal and plants." Sam said.

"Say now that you mention animals. Are we like the only ones of our species left. you know, us Opossums and our friends who are different species. I hope our kind didn't become extinct." Crash said.

"Don't worry. Weasels and Opossums still exist." Martin Mystery said.

Sam nodded her head in agreement with Martin Mystery. "And as for Mammoths, Smilodons, and Ground Sloths. We are some of the only people in this world who actually knows that some are still alive living in unexplored areas of the world." Diana said.

"Phew, that's a relief." Manfred said.

"As well as the Dinosaurs. Only they are all now living in this hollow earth called the Mesozoic Domain." Sam said.

"That's good news for Momma, Papa, and their kids also as well for none other than RUDY!!!!" Buck said.

"Rudy!? Who that." Java said.

"Rudy was the large dinosaur you all were being chased after until Ellie saved your lives." Diego said.

"Yes, indeed. Rudy is the most dreaded Dinosaur ever to exist. He did this to my eye." Buck said.

".....He ruined your eye?" Alex said.

"Ew! Gross much." Clover said.

"Gross indeed. To you at least." Buck said.

"At least Momma and Papa Rex look more lovlier to look at than the dinosaur you call Rudy." Clover said.

"Hey, listen. Were all trying to stop Rudy. If we just let him roam the city. He'll devour everyone he sees. You all probably don't want to do this, but we should all work together as in team up." Manfred said.

"What makes you think we wouldn't want to at all. Of course. That's what me and my friends do. We save lives from danger." Sam said.

"Oh well I didn't know that." Manfred said.

"Well in case you are all wondering. We are actually agents and spies for this organization called W.O.O.H.P. Centre." Diana said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Sounds neat." Diego said.

"And you all haven't seen some of the best things yet. Look here. My U-Watch." Martin Mystery said.

"Cool what is it. What does it do?" Sid said.

"Come here and I'll show you." Martin Mystery said.

Sid walked up to Martin as he began showing Sid what it can do. The rest of the Sub-Zero Heroes were amazed at this thing Martin used. Something they had never seen before. "So...you use these to fight." Sid said.

"Yes." Martin Mystery said.

"Once again. Cool." Sid said.

Alex walked up to Peaches, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. "Aw, you're all the most cutest adorable critters I ever seen." Alex said.

Peaches, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko began to act playfully to Alex. "Aw, look Manny. Seems like our little Peaches just made a another friend." Ellie said.

"Well its good to see at least some humans are good and these ones seem to be one of them." Manfred said.

"Everyone, no time to start hanging out. As Manfred said. We gotta stop Rudy." Sam said.

"Sam is right everyone. This dinosaur might be easy anyway. I handled things strong." Martin Mystery said.

"Don't say that, Martin. Rudy is not easy to beat. He will be one of the most dangerous and most powerful creatures you just might face yet. You will need mine and my friends help as well as advice to stop Rudy." Buck said.

"Really. Rudy's really that dangerous." Sam said.

"Yes, Buck is right. So we have to be careful." Manfred said.

"Okay thanks for telling us then. I'll try to contact Jerry and M.O.M." Sam said.

"Who's Jerry and M.O.M.?" Eddie said.

"Our bosses." Clover said.

"Oh." Eddie said.

Sam tried to contact Jerry and M.O.M. but couldn't. "I can't contact them." Sam said.

"That isn't good. What now?" Diana said.

"I don't know, but until we can find a way to contact them. We have to find somewhere to hide from Rudy because we don't have gadgets to or stuff to fight against him." Martin Mystery said.

"Well what about us we could help you fight Rudy a another way. We don't need weapons and we fought Rudy before without them." Diego said.

"It's no use and even though you all fought Rudy before. I think we shouldn't try and stop him just yet. Incase something bad happens like some of you or us might get killed. So we should do what I just said." Martin Mystery said.

"Alright." Diego said.

"Come on everyone and remember watch out we might run into Rudy again." Sam said.

"Yes he's got a good sense of smell. So let's go." Buck said.

Everyone agreed as Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all began to quest to find somewhere to hide, contact M.O.M. and Jerry and hopefully be able to stop Rudy.


	8. Chapter 8

Scrat finished putting up the rest of decorations, while Scratte on the other hand was watching him. After putting up the last thing. Scrat looked around. Everything was perfect. Scrat just couldn't wait for the arrival of his and Scratte's kid or pups. He was proud to be a changed squirrel. Walking up to his wife. Both held each others hands and he looked into her eyes. She was the only thing he loved and cared about more than anyone or anything in the world. Though he still felt guilty about the time when he left her for the acorn and both were separated. Him on the world above and her in the underground world they were once at, but the good thing was they met each other once again and made up for what he done so decided in order to be together again. They shared it until the day him, Scratte, the sub-zero heroes, and the dinosaurs all got frozen solid in ice only to then thaw out in a world which they were now living in. He also remembered that he was the first to thaw out and Scratte was still frozen in the ice. The other thing he felt guilty about was he notice his and Scratte's acorn was nowhere to be seen and he had to find it rather than to try and thaw her out right away, but he still loved her more. Scrat was only doing it because it was for him and her not because he wanted the acorn. He did promise her that once he found their acorn. He would come back here to find a way to thaw her out and did. What happened to the acorn that he tried to find was actually the Oak Tree they were living in. He planted it so it could grow and hopefully would be a good home for them to live together for the rest of their lives. This was the only thing they wanted to do for the rest of their lives. Be together because they loved each other and now in a few days or more. They are going to be parents as in a family. Scrat and Scratte kept looking at each other before kissing and having their moment together. They suddenly heard a loud hostile roar that interrupted everything. Scratte was scared. Scratwho notice pulled her closer to him telling her everything is alright and are safe. The roar was heard again. It was Rudy they were hearing, however they were safe since it was unlikely for the Albino Suchomimus to find them in here. There was nothing else important for Scrat to get anyway. They did have everything, though there was one more thing that was missing. It was a acorn for their kid or pups once they are born. Scrat told Scratte about it and had to find a acorn. Scratte who didn't want Scrat to go due to Rudy being out there told him he doesn't have to and they could always find a another way. Scrat though wanted to get a acorn. Scratte felt a little sad. Scrat notice and told her it would be a gift for their kid or pups and told her he would be back only he will need to be careful. Scratte understood and smiled. Scrat had to be brave to go out there. He kissed her one last time before leaving as he went on his quest to find and retrieve a acorn and most of all look out for Rudy and hopefully survive. The good thing as well though Scratte was safe where she at their home and that is what also mattered to Scrat. To be sure his wife stays safe. As Scrat ran off on his quest. Scratte walked up and looked out watching her mate acting bravely. The only thing she hope was that he would be alright and come back alive by the time she gives birth to their pup or kids. Right now though she stayed where she was still hoping he will be back unharmed.


	9. Chapter 9

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were all sticking together as they walked on the streets. No people in sight. "I don't see any people." Alex said.

"Most likely everyone is hiding from what is that albino dinosaur name again?" Sam said.

"Rudy. His name is Rudy." Buck said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Everyone is hiding from Rudy." Sam said.

They all saw the Museum from the other side of the street and thought they should go check it out. "Everyone come on. Were heading to the museum." Sam said.

"Why? There's really nothing to find out. Plus what does this have to do with Rudy." Manfred said.

"Oh come on Manny. Let Sam lead. You never know she and these friends of her's probably know more what they are doing." Ellie said.

"*Sigh* Whatever." Manfred said.

"Well, if we go there. Maybe we'll find out how and why you all got thawed out of the ice." Diana said.

"Diana is right. There had to be a reason for this to happen." Sam said.

"You know. If I can remember wasn't there also two more creatures frozen with you all along with Rudy. We didn't see them, but the scientists said there were. One of them saying they were squirrel like creatures." Martin Mystery said.

"Yeah, and had these two long teeth." Clover said.

"Hmm, I think I know what that is. I ran into one many times. Where I gave CPR to it and attacked me for no reason and a another time. I was playing ball with Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko, which the ball turned out to be that creature." Sid said.

"That would be a Scrat. One of the unluckiest mammals ever to live. Due to their clumsiness and bean size brains. They are most likely extinct. Though then again. You all said there were two of them frozen with us. So I'm assuming they must of thawed out as well and are living around here now." Manfred said.

"Plus remember the most dangerous mission we had. I ran into one which was trying to get its acorn and I helped it. It was so cute. That was in the Feudal Era we were in by going into this Well that was like a portal to the past." Alex said.

"Really. Could of been something else." Diego said.

They all saw Scrat who was sniffing around. Martin Mystery pointed to Scrat. "Look. That is what we were talking about." Martin Mystery said.

"Yep, that would be it. I can tell it's the same one that was frozen with us." Manfred said.

"Looks like a sneaky little critter doesn't it." Buck said.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"Ohhh, it's so cute! Thought I never see a another one. Look how fuzzy, furry, and cuddly looking it is." Alex said.

"Alex no time to be acting so childish and watching animals. Leave it be. Were in a serious situation. Besides, were almost at the Museum." Sam said.

"Okay, okay." Alex said.

They got to the Museum and already notice the huge hole in the museum as they went inside. They saw lots of stuff destroyed. Buck licked the floor and spitted. "It's the work of Rudy." Buck said.

"I Knew Rudy did this." Manfred said.

Diego walked up closer to everyone and stood beside Alex, who suddenly sneezed. Diego who found it disgusting turned his head again. "Ugh, if your going to sneeze please cover your mouth. Don't want to spread germs or you'll end up like Sid." Diego said.

"Ha, ha very funny.....not" Sid said.

Alex sneezed again, and then again. "Uh are you okay, Alex." Ellie said.

"Yes, I'm can't stop sneezing because I'm allergic to cats and since your friend Diego is one. That is why." Alex said.

Alex sneezed again. "I'll back away a few feet from you. So you don't keep sneezing." Diego said.

"Thanks." Alex said as she sneezed again.

Diego backed away from Alex. "Is it me or does everything feel so warm?" Diana said.

"Yeah, who turned up the heat?" Clover said.

"Wait, this might be how you all got thawed out. Somehow the temperature has risen and by that. You were all free." Sam said.

"But that still doesn't explain why Rudy was still frozen. Wouldn't he of been thawed out at the same time as us." Crash said.

"Well maybe Rudy was frozen in a colder and more thicker area of the ice thereby took it much longer for the ice to melt." Sam said.

As everyone continued to investigate. Sid saw a skeleton of what appeared to be a Smilodon the species his friend Diego was. Only it was more big and build up and what appeared to have holes in its skeleton. The skeleton was being displayed as if it was lying on the ground dead. Sid tapped Diego on the should getting his attention. "What is it Sid." Diego said.

"Hey, Diego is it me or does that skeleton of that Smilodon look quite familiar." Sid said.

Diego took a quick view of the Smilodon skeleton. "You know now that you mention it. Yeah it does." Diego said.

Sid and Diego walked up to the Smilodon skeleton. Diego knew from the looks of it. It was someone he knew which he used to be with along with other Smilodons. "Could that really be.....nah couldn't be Soto." Diego said.

"I don't know Diego. I think it is." Sid said.

"Doesn't matter anyway." Diego said.

Sid, and Diego walked up back to the others. "Hey, Sam. Find out yet." Diego said.

"She did." Ellie said.

"Yes, see this. That's a thermostat. Someone must of turned it the other way which is why everything is so warm now." Sam said.

"So what now?" Sid said.

"We can head off. Let's go." Sam said.

As they were about to leave. They all heard a crash and loud sounds. They turned around to see Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko causing mischief. Momma and Papa got them to stop. "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Rex. Just don't want them to make too much noise." Manfred said.

"Come on Peaches. Were leaving." Ellie said.

Peaches responded to her mother and caught up. They all left the Museum. As they kept going. They heard Rudy. "Everyone. It's Rudy!" Buck said.

Everyone stood as they saw Rudy appear from the side building looking around. "Everyone hide!" Manfred said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko all hid together. Hoping Rudy won't find them. Scrat appeared as he ran across them. Rudy heard and saw Scrat who screamed and ran off. Rudy didn't see him anymore, but caught the scent of what appeared to be humans, mammals, and dinosaurs. "Rudy can smell us. Follow me I see the alley we were hiding in." Buck said.

Everyone followed Buck's order and quietly made it there. They continued to hid. By the time they got there. Rudy turned his head only to not see them. He could still smell them, but he couldn't see where they went. Everyone kept quiet. Sam saw a person she knows on the other side of the road hiding in a alley just like they were hiding in. It was Arnold Jackson. One of the spies classmates from their school. Arnold saw them and was about to speak, but Sam did a sign not to say anything as she pointed to what they were seeing. Arnold turned and saw Rudy still looking. Arnold was about to gasp but covered his mouth before he could. Everyone else saw Arnold and told him the same thing. Rudy gave up and was about to leave, however Arnold notice and came out of hiding. Sam told him to go back and hide, but didn't. "Don't worry. It's leaving." Arnold said.

Everyone still didn't say anything and Rudy who heard Arnold told. Turned his head around and saw him. Arnold saw the Suchomimus seeing him. "I gotta run for it!" Arnold said.

Arnold began to run. Rudy roared and began to chase after him. Everyone else watched as Rudy chased him. Arnold kept panting as he ran. Rudy was catching up. "Please I don't want my life to end now!" Arnold said.

Rudy was still catching up. Arnold tried to run faster only to trip and fall. His glasses fell off. He tried to find them and once he did. He put them back up and rolled over to look up only to see Rudy finally catching up to him as the Suchomimus leans down opening its mouth. Arnold screamed as he was laying on the ground. He didn't have enough time to make a run for it as Rudy caught him in his mouth and gulped him down. Everyone who saw the whole thing were shock. "ARNOLD!!!" Sam, and Alex said.

"I can't believe it. Arnold's dead. He's really dead. Sure he might of been a geek, but he didn't deserve to die." Clover said.

"I can't bear to see a another person get eaten, even if this was the first person that Rudy just ate. Besides I've taken care of tough things like I said before. Stay here everyone." Martin Mystery said.

Martin Mystery ran out of the alley and stood there in the middle of the road. "Martin! What are you doing. You're going to get killed!" Diana said.

"Your sister is right Martin. You don't know what you're doing!" Buck said.

"I don't care, I know what I'm doing." Martin Mystery said.

"If Martin is doing it. I'll help!" Diego said.

"No Diego. Stay here. If Martin knows what he is doing. Let him do it! He might of thought of a way to stop Rudy." Manfred said.

"Hey you large overgrown monitor lizard! Over here!" Martin Mystey said.

Rudy heard Martin and turned around. He saw him as the albino Suchomimus turned around and charged towards Martin who then got out of the way. Rudy turned again. Martin used his U-Watch and selected his X-Rod. "It's on now! Come on bring it! I ain't scare of you." Martin Mystery said.

"Guess me and Momma Rex aren't the only ones that aren't scared of Rudy. Is that so Momma." Buck said.

Momma shakes her head.

Rudy made his way to Martin and was about to attack as he leaned down. Martin jumped and landed on Rudy's snout. Rudy tried to shake Martin off like a bug or even use his hands though they were too short. Martin swinged his X-Rod at Rudy's eye hitting it. The Suchomimus let out a roaring pain from the hurtful impact that hit his light sensitive eye.

"Yeah you go Martin! Kick that overgrown lizard's butt!" Sid said.

Growling in anger. Rudy turned his head up to the sky causing Martin to fly very high into the air screaming. The Albino Suchomimus opened its mouth and closed it shut as soon as Martin fell in there.

"*Gasp* MARTIN!!!!!" Diana, Java, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Buck said, while Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, Yoko, and Peaches reacted with shock and all worried.

"Martin No!" Clover said crying as tears began to form in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko stood there as they witness at the sight of Martin getting eaten by Rudy. They kept watching as Rudy just stood there for reasons unknown as if he was gulping over and over again. "Martin's Dead! I can't believe it!" Clover said.

Clover who was trying to hold back her tears covered her face into her hands and sobbed. "I don't think Martin's dead." Diana said.

"What! Did you see Martin get eaten like that. No way he would still be alive." Manfred said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Manny. Remember Buck telling us all about his story, where he first met Rudy. He was almost eaten by him, but manage to survive. So maybe there's still a chance Martin is alive trying to get out. Only thing is how are we going to save him just in case." Diego said.

"Diego's right. If I survived it. So can he." Buck said.

"I agree. Martin is tough. He won't give up without a fight." Sam said.

"I'll save Martin! It is time I don't act like a coward anymore. Don't worry Martin! I'm coming." Sid said.

Sid was about to go and save Martin only to get pulled back by Manfred who grabbed him. "Hey!" Sid said.

"Oh no Sid. You always mess up as always. We don't want you doing it again." Manfred said.

"Fine, who's going to help Martin then?" Sid said.

"I'll do it. Everyone stay here except both of you Momma and Papa. I need your help." Buck said.

Momma and Papa responded to Buck who then told the others to keep an eye on their kids Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko as they and Buck were about to make their way to Rudy before the Suchomimus truly does eat Martin. Crash and Eddie interrupted the moment speaking. Buck, Momma, and Papa turned around looking at the Opossum brothers. "What about us. We can help too." Crash said.

"Yeah, me and Crash can distract Rudy, while you all do the job." Eddie said.

"Sorry boys, but not this time. I don't need you too for this one, but next time maybe, okay." Buck said.

"Alright, Sir." Crash said.

"I guess." Eddie said.

"Good. Now then moving on. Let's go Momma and Papa." Buck said.

Buck, Momma, and Papa left the alley and stood in the middle of the road. Buck spoke catching Momma's and Papa's attention. They leaned down and listened to Buck as he talked. "Listen up, Momma. Rudy isn't paying attention to us so no need to get his attention. Anyway let me run up on you and jump. Then you Papa. I'll give you the signal to hit me with your tail so I can get a good aim and hopefully I land on Rudy to try and save our human friend. Then both of you go back and hide. I'll take care of everything else alright." Buck said.

Momma and Papa shook their head. "That's the spirit. Alright Momma do your thing then." Buck said.

Momma nodded lowering her tail to the ground to allow Buck to run up with all his speed. Papa got ready as he rose his tail up in the air as if it was like holding a baseball bat. He then waiting for Buck to jump in the air. Buck was at Momma's neck still running up until he made it to the top of her head. Once he got the tip of her snout. He jumped off and gave Papa to signal. "Now, Papa!" Buck said.

Papa heard Buck give out the signal and just hit Buck at the right time, watching him fly into the air like a torpedo. Momma and Papa went back into the alley to hide with the others. Buck who was still in the air landed on Rudy's back surprisingly without the Suchomimus noticing. He ran to try and save Martin just in time. Inside Rudy's mouth. Martin was struggling to survive. "Man who knew this dinosaur had such foul breath. Clover's right." Martin Mystery said.

Martin continued to try and make his way out of Rudy's mouth who was kept trying to swallow him over and over again making things more difficult. Martin had to thing of something fast before he goes all the way down into Rudy's gullet which will lead to his stomach. He saw Rudy's teeth. "I know. Hopefully this works." Martin Mystery said.

Martin Mystery used his U-Watch selecting his Turbo Bungee as he pointed it at one or Rudy's teeth and shot it wrapping around catching onto Rudy's tooth. Pressing a button. It pulled Martin all the way to the end of Rudy's mouth. The only problem was now is Martin had to find a way to get Rudy to open his mouth so he could get out. "Now how am I going to get through this." Martin Mystery said.

Back outside. Buck was on Rudy's head. The Suchomimus tried to get Buck off, but Buck held on. "I need to get Rudy to open his mouth. Maybe if I get him to sneeze. He'll have to open it and hopefully I save Martin." Buck said.

Buck crawled to Rudy's nostril and looked at the Suchomimus. "Hello Rudy. Long time no see. Don't worry this won't hurt one bit." Buck said.

Rudy growled and kept trying to get Buck off. Buck began to tickle Rudy's nostril. The Suchomimus felt this and was about to get ready to sneeze. "There. That should do it." Buck said.

Buck made his way to the tip of Rudy's snout and climbed down as the Albino Suchomimus opened its mouth. Martin Mystery who was trying to find a way now was free though he was holding onto one of Rudy's teeth. "His mouth open. What the?" Martin Mystery said.

Martin began to hear Rudy about to sneeze. Buck appeared looking at Martin as he gave him his hand. "Buck!" Martin Mystery said.

"Martin! Rudy's about to sneeze. Grab my hand." Buck said.

"Sure thing." Martin Mystery said.

Martin Mystery grabbed Buck's hand and both held onto each other. "Here it goes. Remember hold tight!" Buck said.

"Right!" Martin Mystery said.

As they held onto each other. Rudy couldn't hold it much longer and let out a huge sneeze sending Martin and Buck flying into the air before landing onto the ground. Both got up. Martin Mystery though was covered in Rudy's Saliva. "Yuck. Now I know how it feels to be covered in Dinosaur Saliva." Martin Mystery said.

"Martin come on!" Buck said.

Martin Mystery nodded and both ran off running pass Rudy who didn't have time to notice them. They made it back to the alley where everyone else was still in. Rudy looked around again didn't have time to see them, and now couldn't find them. The Suchomimus felt unlucky that he didn't manage to eat Martin, but he did at least eat Arnold. With that the Suchomimus kept looking around walking off in search for more prey. Everyone in the alley were surrounding all glad he was okay. "Yay! Martin. Thank god your alive. We thought you were going to be a goner." Sid said.

"Martin are you okay!?" Diana said.

"I'm fine now. Just trying to get all this saliva off." Martin Mystery said.

Clover hugged her boyfriend tightly glad that he was alive. "Martin! You had me worried!" Clover said.

"I'm sorry Clover. I'm fine now." Martin Mystery said.

"Martin. You shouldn't of done that. I mean what were you thinking. It was your own fault that you did that. We could of lost you." Manfred said.

"I know that was foolish of me, but I thought I could take him on by myself. Guess I was wrong." Martin Mystery said.

"Well at least your alright now." Alex said.

"Yes. I also know where we can hide. At the Villa. Where me, Clover, and Alex lives in. If anyone sees Rudy. Let us know and we'll have to run. Let's go now." Sam said.

Everyone nodded as they walked off to the Villa that Sam told them they were going. At the Oak Tree. Scratte was sitting alone still waiting for Scrat to return hoping he's still alive and hasn't been eaten by Rudy. She looked down at her belly also waiting until the arrival of their kid or pups.


	11. Chapter 11

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, and the Sub-Zero heroes were walking on the street. Sam being in front since she was leading the way. Alex was adoring the Baby Dinos and Peaches. Momma, Papa, and Ellie who notice all smiled for the fact Their children and Alex were developing a special friendship. Manfred, Diego, and Buck were making sure Rudy was nowhere in sight. Clover was listening to Martin who was chatting with Sid telling the Ground Sloth about everything like how their now friends with him and his prehistoric pals and as well about all things he likes to do. "So, Sam what is a Villa that you speak of?" Manfred said.

"It's a type of house." Sam said.

"And what's a house." Manfred said.

"You all have lots to learn about don't you." Sam said.

"Well duh. Me and my friends have been frozen for 20,000 years like you said and the fact humans live almost everywhere now." Manfred said.

"I know. Anyway though a house is a building where us humans like me and my friends live in. Once we get there though. I'll explain more." Sam said.

"Alright then. Though I still can't believe this really happened. A world different." Manfred said.

"Cheer up, Manny. Everything is going to be alright." Ellie said.

Manfred looked at his wife. "Thanks, Ellie. There is one thing as well that I'm really happy about. I like how Sam told us that some humans are trying to save other animals and other things. Back then all these Humans did would hunt thinking they were the only ones to have feelings and care for themselves, but now I don't their not that bad. So guess you were all right Ellie. You, Buck, and Diego actually were. Even humans have the right to live and thought they would never change until now." Manfred said.

"I told you so, but now lets focus and see where that house or villa Sam and her friends are leading us too." Ellie said.

"Sure. I hope we get there soon. I'm getting tired from this walking." Manfred said.

"Hey, think of it. The more we walk the more exercise were getting." Diego said.

"Oh got a point." Manfred said.

"Who cares about exercise. Why should Eddie and I walk anyway. We have Ellie here. Sitting on her tusks relaxing." Crash said.

"Well I hear if you exercise, Crash. You live longer." Eddie said.

"Aye, Eddie's right. Keeps your body fit." Buck said.

"Really, I'll have to try working out sometime then." Crash said.

"Yep. Also by the way I have something to say about you our human friends." Buck said.

"What would that be Buck?" Alex said.

"Yeah?" Java said.

"I'll tell you all then. Here's a rule I just made and you all might wanna know. I call this rule number #6. When nobody knows how to defeat Rudy. You need mine or our help and advice. We probably already told you, but wanted to let you all know again in case you've all forgotten." Buck said.

"Yeah and why are we taking advice from animals like you to stop Rudy?" Clover said.

"Because, Clover. As Buck said. Rudy's powerful. I thought I could take him on, and look at me. I was nearly killed by that Dinosaur. If it weren't for Buck. I probably be digested now." Martin Mystery said.

"That's right and rule number #1 is always listen to Buck. Got that" Buck said.

"As if. Besides you're not leading. So no need to listen to you. Sam's leading." Clover said.

"Whatever you say. Well lets just keep moving." Buck said.

Clover ignored Buck and continued walking just like everyone else.

"Are we almost there. I don't think I can keep up. My legs are killing me." Sid said.

"Don't worry, Sid. Just twenty three more minutes." Martin Mystery said.

"What twenty three more minutes. *sign*" Sid said groaning.

"Here maybe this will keep your mind off walking. Eventually time will go by fast." Martin Mystery said.

Martin Mystery pulled out a Comic Book as he lend it to Sid who was wondering what it was. "What this, Martin?" Sid said.

"A Comic Book. Trust me. You'll like it. It's called Swamp Beast from Within Issue #1. Here read." Martin Mystery said.

"As long this keeps my mind off getting tired from walking." Sid said.

Sid took the Comic Book and began reading the first page. Martin stayed close to Sid as well with Clover who was beside him and Sid. Martin wrapped his arm around Clover who giggled and kept felt close to him.

"Hey, Sam. How about trying to contact M.O.M., and Jerry again." Diana said.

"Worth trying." Sam said.

Sam tried to contact M.O.M. and Jerry again, but still couldn't. "Any luck." Diana said.

"No, still no contact. I just hope we'll find a way or they find a way." Sam said.

Everyone still sticked together. Buck notice something. He could feel and sense Rudy's presence. "Everyone." Buck said.

Buck caught everyone's attention except for Sid who was too focus on the comic book. Diego smacked Sid on the head to get him to hear what Buck was about to say. "What is it Buck?" Sam said.

"Rudy." Buck said.

"Uh what do you mean is something wrong. What about Rudy?" Sam said.

"Rudy's nearby that's what. We gotta make a run for it. Listen Sam. We have to go faster now. Rudy's coming." Buck said.

"And how do you know?" Clover said.

Everyone heard Rudy roaring. They all turned their heads and kept hearing Rudy who was on the other side of the street behind buildings. "Okay, now it's offcial! RUN!" Clover said.

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko began to run. Rudy who heard them from the other side smashed his way through a building turning it to nothing but rubble. Rudy saw everyone running and began chasing them. Everyone kept running. "Run faster!" Manfred said.

"Were trying, but I think this is as fast we can go!" Sam said.

Peaches who was still with everyone suddenly tripped scraping her knee. The baby mammoth trumpeted in pain. "Peaches!" Ellie said.

"Peaches no!" Manfred said.

The baby Mammoth tried to get up, but winced. Peaches tried again but failed. A large shadow loomed over her. She looked up only to see Rudy staring down at her. Peaches was scared starting to cry for her mother and dad. Rudy got Peaches cornered at a wall and she was too terrified and scared to move and for the fact her knee was injured. Peaches had tears forming at the rim of her eyes streaming down her face as she began to cry now that Rudy was closing in on Peaches. Manfred couldn't stand to see his daughter in danger and made his way to save her. Martin, Buck, Momma, and Papa tagging along with him. Rudy opened his mouth getting ready to eat Peaches but a powerful force hit his foot before he could making the Suchomimus bellow in pain."You stay away from my daughter! I won't let you eat my little princess! Even if you're bigger than me! I'll do anything to save her." Manfred said to himself.

Rudy saw Manfred and was about to attack only to get pushed out of the way by Momma making him fall to the ground. Rudy got up only to then get rammed by Papa. Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko who was with the others were cheering for their parents. Papa kept pushng Rudy before stopping as he let his wife, Momma place her tail towards Rudy's feet causing the Suchomimus to trip crashing into a building. Martin, Manfred and Buck got to Peaches where, Manfred hugged his daughter glad that she's okay, though Peaches was now really scared for life by Rudy and would most likely have nightmares about the Suchomimus every single night asleep. "Come on, Rudy's down. It won't take him long to get up." Buck said.

Momma and Papa came back to Martin, Manfred, Peaches, and Buck. They all got back to the others who were waiting for them. Everyone began running again. Rudy came out of the rubble shaking himself to get little pieces of rocks or whatever off of him and tried to find them, but none of them were in sight. The Suchomimus roared angrily as he tried looking for them. Everyone saw the Villa, which Clover, Sam, and Alex lives in. "There's our Villa. Come on. Were almost there." Sam said.

"Finally." Crash said.

Everyone made it to the Villa and went inside. However Momma and Papa could not fit inside for the fact they were too large. Everyone not knowing what to do began to think. Sam thought of something. "Mr. and Mrs. Rex, see down there at that beach coast. Hide at that rocky area behind there. Rudy won't find you both." Sam said.

"And don't worry. We'll come back and meet up with you both again later. We promise. As well keep your kids safe with us here alright." Buck said.

Momma and Papa shook their heads and both made their way to the rocky area of the beach hiding behind large rocks. Sam then closed the door. Everyone was now hiding. They were in the Villa, while Momma, and Papa were hiding at the beach area. "What now." Diego said.

"Not sure, but for now. We better hide here for a bit." Sam said.

Everyone agreed. Sid looked at everything inside. "Nice place you got here." Sid said.

"Mind if we look around?" Eddie said.

"Sure, just watch what you touch though just in case." Sam said.

"Alright then." Eddie said.

Sam turned to Buck. "Buck, can you check if Rudy's still out there?" Sam said.

"Will do." Buck said.

Buck went to a window and took a peek outside. There was no sign of Rudy, but only stuff that was destroyed by him. Buck turned around looking at Sam. "Any sight of him." Sam said.

"Nope, but we should still stay here for a while just in case." Buck said.

"Just what I thought." Sam said.

With everyone safe. Sam was still hoping she can somehow contact M.O.M. and Jerry. For now though. There was nothing they could do, but hide.


	12. Chapter 12

Momma and Papa were on the beach coast hiding behind the rocky area. Both were more safe than everyone else since they would be too big for Rudy to eat them, but could easily killed them and that's what they had to watch out for. Momma knew that for sure the humans and Sub-Zero Heroes will keep a good eye on their kids Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. She just still felt worried that Rudy might end up finding her's and Papa's friends. If the Suchomimus does. She and Papa will know what to do. Save them. Papa comforted his mate cheering her up telling Momma that they will be okay. They continued hiding. In the Villa. Everyone else was inside. Sam still hoping that they can contact M.O.M. and Jerry soon, while the others like Buck were thinking of ways to stop Rudy. Alex was playing with Peaches, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. Ellie was watching happily at the sight of Alex becoming a fast friend to Peaches and Momma and Papa's kids. She was also glad Peaches was okay now and was happy how Sam helped her daughter by wrapping a bandage around Peaches knee so it could heal. "Isn't it sweet, Manny. Today already we've met these new friends of ours and also like I said before little Peaches made a fast friend right away." Ellie said.

"Yeah, watching our daughter play makes me think about the time when we made it out of that Dinosaur World." Manfred said.

Sam was still trying to contact M.O.M. and Jerry again, but still couldn't.

"Any contact yet?" Clover said.

"Still can't contract them. I think we'll just have to wait and let them try to contact us." Sam said.

"I'm just hoping Mr. and Mrs. Rex are doing okay." Diana said.

"Don't worry they are. We'll meet up with them as I just said before." Buck said.

They all heard something break and they turned their heads to see Sid with a broken vase on the ground. Sid notice everyone looking at him. "Heh, heh....sorry." Sid said.

"It's okay, Sid." Sam said.

"Oh that's good. I'll clean it up." Sid said.

Sid began to clean it up and when he was done. He came to the table sitting beside Martin and kept reading the comic book that Martin gave him to read. Crash and Eddie who almost done looking around saw fishes in a tank. "Hey, Eddie. Look fishes." Crash said.

"Where?" Eddie said.

"In that whatever it is. See." Crash said.

Eddie saw the fishes in the tank. "Wow, sweet. At least its not like those pesky piranhas we had back where we live." Eddie said.

Crash and Eddie notice steps and began to wonder what is there. They went down the and saw a long yellow sofa that was beside the fish tank as well for a TV. "Bro, look at that. It's huge." Crash said.

"Hm, I wonder what it is?" Eddie said.

Diana who heard Crash and Eddie talking went to see them what they were talking about. When she came to see Crash and Eddie. They looked up seeing her. "I see you two haven't heard about a TV yet." Diana said.

"TV?" Crash said.

"What's a TV." Eddie said.

"Here come sit down on the long sofa and I'll show you." Diana said.

Both Crash and Eddie nodded and climbed up onto the long sofa sitting down. Diana grabbed the remote on the table and showed it to them. "This is a remote. Press this and the TV turns on." Diana said.

Diana turned on the TV. Crash and Eddie saw what appeared to be people playing football. Crash and Eddie thought these were real people trapped. "*Gasp* Bro look. Those people are trapped in the TV. We gotta help them!" Crash said.

"You're right. Don't worry. We'll save them." Eddie said.

Crash and Eddie were about to head towards the TV, but Diana got their attention when she spoke. "Wait don't. No one is trapped. None of it isn't even real. No one is in danger." Diana said.

"Really?" Crash said.

"Yes, anyway though. A TV is something that lets you watch stuff. There's many channels you can go to. So here. Try it. Maybe you'll like what you see." Diana said.

Diana gave them the Remote. "Sweet." Eddie said.

"*Giggles* You and Eddie are so cute." Diana said.

Crash and Eddie began changing channels to see what is on. Diana then went back to the table where she was sitting with everyone else. Diego felt his stomach starting to growl.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. And I can't go outside to hunt when we have Rudy snooping around everywhere. I'm gonna to starve." Diego said.

"Well you better find something to eat before you get too hungry." Buck said.

"Don't even go there, Buck. I don't even want to think about doing that if I do." Diego said.

"Oh sorry." Buck said.

"None taken." Diego said.

"I'm getting hungry too." Manfred said.

"Same." Sid said.

"There's food in the kitchen. Maybe we can get you some." Martin Mystery said.

"There is." Diego said.

"Yep. Be right back." Martin said.

"I'll come to this kitchen with you, Martin. I like to see what things there is that I don't know about yet." Sid said.

"Sure." Martin Mystery said.

Martin waited for Sid to put down the Comic Book and then they both went to the kitchen. Martin opened the fridge. Sid saw lots of food and drinks. Some that he didn't have back in his time. Sid saw a bottle of pop grabbed it and drank it. "Mmmm, tastes great." Sid said.

Sid puts the bottle of pop back in the fridge and looked at Martin who was trying to find him, Manfred, and Diego something to eat. "Hey, Martin. Found anything for me to eat. As a Sloth like me I need my veggies." Sid said.

"Yes I have. Here's some carrots, and broccoli for you, and Manfred. And Hot Dogs and Steak for Diego." Martin Mystery said.

"You eat dogs! Ew disgusting!" Sid said.

"Hot Dogs aren't made from dogs. There made from pigs." Martin Mystery said.

"Oh, well still disgusting." Sid said.

When they were done finding what food they wanted. Martin and Sid went back to the table. He gave a plate of carrots and broccoli to Manfred, and a plate of hot dogs and steak to Diego. "Thanks, Martin." Manfred said.

Yeah, thanks." Diego said.

"You're welcome." Martin Mystery said.

"Hey, Martin. I'll tell you, but this comic book is awesome. Where could I get these." Sid said.

"At the Comic Book Store. You know. If your getting into this comic book. I'll could get you issue number #2." Martin Mystery said.

"Number 2. I would love that. I'll tell you Martin. Your one of the fastest friends I ever got. So glad were friends." Sid said.

"Me too, Sid." Martin Mystery said.

Java notice Martin and Sid being close friends and began to feel jealous. "Aren't Martin my friend?" Java said sadly.

Java kept watching them with jealously in his eyes as they were hanging out and talking to each other. Alex who was still playing with Peaches, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko was suddenly getting really exhausted and she stopped for a little bit. Peaches, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were surrounding her. "Aw, I know you still want to play, but I need a little rest. I could play with you all of you all day. If I wanted too." Alex said.

Alex patted each of them on the head and continued to spend time with them all. As everyone else just kept doing their own thing. Sam looked at Manfred. "Hey, Manfred." Sam said.

"Yes, what is it?" Manfred said.

"I've been wondering. If I can ask. How did you and all your friends as well with Rudy got frozen." Sam said.

"Ask Buck. He's better at explaining it." Manfred said.

"Oh okay." Sam said.

Sam turned to Buck. "So how did you all get frozen?" Sam said.

"Glad you ask. This is what happened." Buck said.

*Flashback about 20,000 Years Ago*

Buck walking in the Dinosaur World and suddenly somehow notice Rudy was going into this entrance. Buck didn't see this entrance before. "Well, I wonder where Snowflake is wandering off too." Buck said.

Buck followed Rudy, but the Suchomimus notice him and smacked his tail against the side of a wall causing a rock slide to block it. Rudy grinned and kept making his way to wherever he was going to. Buck who didn't know what to do stood there. "Guess your pretty smart Rudy. I know who can break through these rocks." Buck said.

Buck went into the jungles to find who he was trying to get. Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were minding their own business living like what a family always does. Momma was licking the kids cleaning them. Papa who was looking around for any sign of Rudy. They suddenly heard something coming out of the bushes. They all turned to see Buck. Momma smiled happy to see Buck. "Momma, Papa and kids of them. I just notice Rudy going into this entrance to wherever he's going. I need you all to come and help me. Rudy might be up to no good again." Buck said.

Momma and Papa looked at each other and thought they might as well help. They turned back to look at Buck and shook their heads in agreement. "Good, come on then." Buck said.

Buck began leading the way as Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko followed him. When they got to where Buck was bringing them too. Buck looked at Momma and Papa. "You see. I was trying to follow Rudy, but I realized he's smarter than I thought so he blocked the way. If you could. Can you both break down these rocks." Buck said.

Momma and Papa shook their head yet and both roared at the same time. They both charged and smashed through allowing them all to keep going. Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were making their way to wherever this was leading them too. They suddenly saw light. "Look light." Buck said.

They kept going to the light until coming out. They found themselves on the surface. "Why it's the surface and somehow Rudy's up here. This is not good. Momma, Papa. I still need you both. As for your kids. They can come along, but they need to stay safe. Come on, we gotta somehow bring Rudy back down to the Dinosaur World." Buck said.

Buck saw Rudy's footprints that were left on the snow as well for many broken trees. "Come on follow his footprints." Buck said.

With that they made their way to find Rudy before anything bad happens. Somewhere on the surface. Manfred, and Ellie as well as her brothers Crash and Eddie were watching Peaches play on the playground with other kids just like what the other parents were doing. Sid was doing his own thing, while Diego was relaxing. Sid came by catching their attention. "What is it, Sid." Manfred said.

"Any chance you really will ever let me babysit Peaches." Sid said.

"Sid! For the last time no. You're not good at being a babysitter. Quit asking." Manfred said.

"Why, I try my best though." Sid said.

"Sid, you just aren't. It's not that part of you. I know you want to babysit Manny's daughter, but your never good keeping an eye on her." Diego said.

"*sign* Very true." Sid said.

Sid turned around as he walked off. "Sid, where are you going." Diego said.

"Oh me. Just need some alone time that's all." Sid said.

"Oh.....alright. Feel better soon." Diego said.

"Thanks." Sid said.

Sid went somewhere to be alone. He sat on a rock looking down at the water with a reflection of himself. "Maybe, Manny's right. I'm not good to be a babysitter. Diego is more responsible, but this must be my nature." Sid said.

Sid heard a roar. "Ahhh, what the?" Sid said.

Sid saw trees shaking and falling off. Stomping that was getting louder and then heard the roar again. Sid could feel hear something growling in the forests. Sid watched in fear as two red eyes appeared. Sid couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Rudy again. "R-Rudy! But how is he on the surface. I gotta run!" Sid said.

Sid hopped off of the rock and began running. Rudy came out of the forest and chased after the sloth. Manfred, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Peaches heard Sid screaming as well as a roar they heard before. Other animals like the adults and babies began to panic running for their lives leaving the whole place deserted. Leaving them as the only ones around now. "Sid!" Diego said.

"Sid's in trouble. Ellie keep an eye on Peaches." Manfred said.

"Okay. Go before its too late. Sid needs your help." Ellie said.

Manfred nodded and he and Diego went to go find Sid. However before they even did. Sid came to them as he ran out of the forest before stopping in front of Manfred and the others. "Sid, are you okay. What happened?" Manfred said.

"It's Rudy. He's coming this way." Sid said.

"What, Rudy? But isn't that diabolical dinosaur underground." Manfred said.

"No, he somehow got onto the surface." Sid said.

They then suddenly saw Rudy coming out of the forest and stared at them. "Run!" Manfred said. They all began to run except Crash and Eddie who were on Ellie's tusks and Peaches who was being carried by Ellie. Rudy began chasing them. Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko heard Rudy again, but also heard the Sub-Zero Heroes. The ones Buck has met. "Rudy's after them. We can't let him get them. Keep moving!" Buck said.

Rudy kept chasing Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Peaches until they reached an area nobody ever been too. They were all cornered at a cliff wall. Rudy stared at them. On top of the cliff. Scrat and Scratte were together sharing the acorn. They met once again and made up for what Scrat did. They were glad to be together again. Back down. Rudy was about to eat everyone, until a familiar voice caught his attention. Rudy turned and saw Buck along with Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. "Rudy. You want someone. Come get me!" Buck said.

The Sub-Zero Heroes were surprised they were seeing their old friends again. "Buck!" Manfred said.

"Run! Me, Momma, and Papa will take care of Rudy." Buck said.

"What about all of you though." Diego said.

"We'll be fine. Go!" Buck said.

Everyone heard Buck and made a run for it. Rudy ran toward Buck who jumped out of the way. Momma, and Papa began fighting Rudy. Manfred realized no matter what Buck, Momma, and Papa could do. All they could do is fight, but somehow couldn't be stopping him. Manfred looked up at the top of the cliff and had an idea how to defeat Rudy. "You all stay here." Manfred said.

"Manny, no. What are you doing!" Ellie said.

Manfred didn't hear his wife and went back to the middle of the cliff wall. "Buck. Leave this to me!" Manfred said.

Buck heard Manfred and saw him what he was about to do. "Manny, what are you going to do." Buck said.

"You'll see!" Manfred said.

Manfred trumpet and charged at full speed ramming into the cliff wall. The cliff began to shake. Scrat and Scratte felt it and both fell. Luckily Scratte just glided in time with Scrat holding onto her but has let go of the acorn which fell near Rudy, while they landed on the ground safely. Everyone began to hear something. It was an avalanche. "Everyone Run! Now!" Manfred said.

Everyone began to run. Manfred was about to run for it, but was suddenly grabbed by Rudy who was pulling the Mammoth towards him. Everyone turned and saw. "MANNY!" Everyone said.

Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko ran back to help Manfred. Manfred was trying to get Rudy to let go, but the Suchomimus just held on. Manfred began wincing in pain. Luckily everyone came by and tried working together to have Rudy let go of Manfred. With powerful teamwork. Manfred was free. However though. Before making a run for it. Rudy began staring at them all getting ready to attack again, but before he could. Rudy heard the avalanche coming down right now. Everyone else looked as they all gasped seeing the avalanche. Scrat and Scratte who were running saw their acorn with the others they often run into sometimes. Scrat got Scratte's attention and they both ad to get it. So Scrat and Scratte ran to get their acorn. They were about to go, but the Sub-Zero Heroes, and Dinosaurs were blocking their way. The avalanche kept getting louder and without having one last chance to run. The avalanche covered Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Buck, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, Yoko, Scrat, Scratte, and Rudy who all then got frozen in ice until the day they were thawed out, where they were now.

*Flashback about 20,000 Years Ago ends*

"And that's what happened frozen for 20,000 years until yesterday we were thawed out." Buck said.

"Wow, and all because of Rudy. Sorry this had to happened to you all. I must know how you all must feel now being in a different world." Sam said.

"Well things happen. Though we have met new friends and that would be you and your friends Sam." Buck said.

"Glad we could be your friends, Buck." Sam said.

Everyone heard someone screaming from outside followed by Rudy's roar. "Someone's in trouble. Whoever it is. Their being chased by Rudy." Sam said.

"We gotta move fast then before it's too late." Buck said.

Everyone all went to the window and looked through. It was Mandy and she was being chased by the Suchomimus. "It's Mandy! We gotta help her." Alex said.

"Right, but how." Sam said.

Everyone had to think of and find a way to save Mandy before their too late to help. The biggest trouble was though was not only they have to save her time, but they really had to think fast or else Mandy won't be alive no more.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone watched through the window as they saw Mandy being chased down by Rudy the albino Suchomimus. "What should we do?" Ellie said.

"I say we let Rudy eat her. It's fun to see Mandy getting chased." Clover said.

"Clover!" Sam and Alex said.

"What, she deserves it. After all the times what she did to us." Clover said.

"Clover. Sure Mandy maybe mean, but even she deserves to live just like all of us." Diana said.

"Says you! I just can't put up with her. Ugh!!!" Clover said.

"Okay, now where were we?" Sam said.

"Were thinking of how to help that person you call, Mandy." Manfred said.

"Right. Most of us are too big for our size and Rudy would see us. We need someone really small to distract Rudy. Being smaller makes you hide easier and I know how's up for it. What about you, Buck." Sam said.

"Will do! The Buckminster is always ready for adventure." Buck said.

Buck turned his head looking at Crash and Eddie. "I'll need you boys for this one. Are you ready?" Buck said.

Crash and Eddie stares at each other in excitement and looks at Buck as they salute. "Yes sir!" Crash said.

"We sure are!" Eddie said.

Buck grabs them both holding them together. "Alright then boys. It's then ready to get Buck Wild!!!! Let's go! go! go!" Buck said.

Buck looked at Sam. "Sam open the window for us." Buck said.

Sam nodded at Buck as she opened the window. "Okay, but Buck. You, Crash, and Eddie. Please be careful." Sam said.

"Don't worry. We will. Were never in trouble from danger!" Buck said.

Buck, Crash, and Eddie climbed up onto the kitchen ledge as they jumped through the window outside on their way to save Mandy. "Say, just curious. Why does Buck act as if he's insane?" Martin Mystery said.

"Buck's a bit of a cuckoo head after he was living in this underground world that we been too for a long time." Diego said.

"But when did he go insane though?" Clover said.

"When he married a Pineapple." Sid said.

"Weirdo Much!" Clover said.

"I know pretty weird I'll tell you." Manfred said.

"I wouldn't blame him though. What else was he to do." Ellie said.

"Um, maybe find a girl weasel, duh." Clover said.

Outside. Buck, Crash, and Eddie peeked their heads from the side of the Villa and saw Rudy who was backing Mandy against a wall. There was fear in her eyes. "Alright boys! Now distract, Rudy and try to lead him somewhere as far as possible and once you do just make your way back to the villa because by the time you come back I'll be back inside with the girl. So while you distract Rudy. I'll get that girl's attention and lead her to the Villa to safety." Buck said.

Crash and Eddie salutes again. "Sir! Yes Sir!" Crash and Eddie said.

"Good! Now get ready and go! Come on!" Buck said.

Buck, Crash and Eddie made their way to save Mandy from Rudy. Buck ran in a different direction separating himself from Crash and Eddie who then stopped when they felt that they were close enough to Rudy to distract him. Momma and Papa could heard and watch Buck, Crash, and Eddie trying to save Mandy and hoped they will successfully save her. All Mandy could do is stand there leaning against the wall as the Suchomimus was about to eat her. "No! Please this can't be happening! It just can't be! I'm too young and pretty to be eaten!" Mandy said.

As Rudy was about to eat Mandy. The Suchomimus suddenly heard the two Opossum brothers and turned his head seeing them. "Hey Rudy! Na na na na na! *Blows raspberry*" Crash said.

"Want us. Then come get us! Oh that's right. Were over here, while your over there!" Eddie said.

Crash and Eddie began making faces at Rudy. The Suchomimus growled in anger and roared making his way towards Crash and Eddie who then notice the Suchomimus. "Retreat!" Crash said.

Crash and Eddie began to run as Rudy chased after them. Mandy signed in relief until hearing something that really startled her. She looked and saw Buck. "Eek! Who are you!" Mandy said.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you. Follow me!" Buck said.

"A talking Weasel. You gotta be kidding me! Why would I want to follow you and most of all. You're an animal. How do you talk?" Mandy said.

"Well, if you want to stay out here with that dreadful dinosaur. That's fine by me. I'll just go then." Buck said.

Buck turned and was about to leave, but Mandy spoke catching his attention. "No no no! Sorry about what I said. Bring me anywhere safe far away from that giant reptile!" Mandy said.

"Come with me then." Buck said.

Mandy nodded as she followed Buck as he leaded her towards the Villa who then notice. "Wait a minute! That's Clover's and her friends Villa. I ain't going in there. I just remembered anyway. My house is just beside their Villa. I can hide there." Mandy said.

Buck turned his head what appeared to be Mandy's house which was destroyed most likely by Rudy somehow. "Probably won't end up being too. Once you look at it." Buck said.

"What do you mean, Weasel!?" Mandy said.

Buck pointed to her destroyed house. She turned her head only to see her house completely destroyed in rubble. "Ahhh! Oh no! My mom is going to be really angry when she comes back in town." Mandy said.

Mandy turned his gaze back to Buck. "Alright! Alright! Their Villa it is!" Mandy said.

"I'll meet you inside." Buck said.

Buck made his way back to the window as he jumped getting inside. "Hey! You said I was going to come inside!" Mandy said.

Sam opened the door which caught Mandy's attention. Mandy came inside the Villa, where she met up with everyone else who were inside. Ellie notice Crash and Eddie weren't with Buck. "Buck? Where are my brothers?" Ellie said.

"Don't worry. There leading Rudy from as far from here as possible. They'll be back." Buck said.

"I hope so." Ellie said.

On the road. Crash and Eddie were still running with Rudy chasing them. "Eddie. There hide!" Crash said.

Crash grabbed his brother by the wrist pulling him aside with him in a small corner. Rudy ran pass only to then notice their gone. The Suchomimus began to look around. Crash and Eddie took out what appeared to be wooden straws along with a pack of pebbles. They stacked the pebbles into their wooden straws and quietly got ready to aim at Rudy who was still looking around. "Alright, Eddie. When I say aim and fire. Do it. First though. I'll distract Rudy so he can turn around." Crash said.

"Sure, thing bro." Eddie said.

"Then we'll make a run for it." Crash said.

"Alright." Eddie said.

"Here we go!" Crash said.

Crash and Eddie came out from their hiding place and shouted to Rudy who then turned around seeing them again. Rudy was about to run towards them, but Crash and Eddie got ready. "Now! Aim and Fire!" Crash said.

"Alright! FIRE!" Eddie said.

Crash and Eddie placed their wooden straws into their mouths and began to shoot pebbles at Rudy, which was causing Rudy to lose balance before falling. They both stopped. "Let's move before Rudy gets up!" Crash said.

"Right behind you bro!" Eddie said.

Crash and Eddie turned and ran off as they headed back to the Villa. Rudy got up and there was no sight of them. Rudy roared in anger vowing that he will find them and the others as he began to start looking around again. Crash and Eddie got back to the Villa as they jumped and came inside. Momma, and Papa who watched the whole thing felt relief to see that Buck, Crash, and Eddie were back inside the Villa unharmed. Momma, and Papa stopped watching and began hiding again as well. In the Villa. Everyone were looking at Crash and Eddie. All glad they were okay as well for Buck. "That was fun!" Crash said.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"At least were all safe again." Alex said.

"Alright! What's going on! I thought Dinosaurs were extinct and now I see these creatures you losers are with were extinct! Also suddenly these animals can talk! How!? So really what's going on!?" Mandy said.

"Sheesh, someone sounds grouchy. How about chilling out." Sid said.

"How can I. That creature just ate my two friends. Caitlin, and Dominique and I barely made it alive. If it weren't for that Weasel, I would of been dead." Mandy said.

"Well you should be thankful that your alive and you still have that mean attitude. Wow, maybe we shouldn't of saved her." Clover said.

"Clover!" Sam and Alex said.

"What. Wow, is everything I say bad." Clover said.

"No, but we don't want you and Mandy to be starting a fight." Alex said.

"Although I still don't know what is going on. I don't care. As long as I'm safe. That is all that matters." Mandy said.

Mandy saw Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko looking at them disgusted. "Ew, first these mammals, and now these three ugly reptiles." Mandy said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko heard what Mandy said about them and began to cry. Sid who heard her say it looked at her angrily. "Hey, their not ugly! You take that back!" Sid said.

"Ha as if, Sloth." Mandy said.

"Who you calling Sloth. I'm also known as Lord of the Flames in case you were wondering. Now say your sorry to poor Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. You made them cry." Sid said.

"What are you. My father. You can't make me." Mandy said.

Sid gave Mandy a much angrier look. Everyone began to notice as they all felt that a fight was about to happen. "Sid, how about just leaving each other alone." Martin Mystery said.

"Not until she says sorry to them." Sid said.

"Sid, pl-" Diego said not finishing as he got interrupted by Manfred.

"Diego, stay out of it. Stay out of it." Manfred said.

"But...." Diego said.

"Just do it." Manfred said.

"*sign*" Diego said.

Ellie held Peaches to keep her away from the arguement between Sid and Mandy and thought they should find a way to get them to stop fighting.

"Can't we just work things out between?" Ellie said.

"Don't bother. Nothing will work out when it comes to Mandy." Clover said.

"Really. Didn't know." Ellie said still holding Peaches close to her.

Everyone watched not knowing what to do as Sid kept trying to get Mandy to say sorry. Alex walked up to Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko trying to cheer them up. "It's okay. Don't cry. Don't listen to Mandy. She can be very mean." Alex said.

Alex kept trying to cheer them up as they kept crying. "I'm telling you this last time. Please, just say your sorry to them." Sid said.

"What's the word. Hmmm, no!" Mandy said.

"Oh that's it. Your out of the herd you mean witch!" Sid said pointing to Mandy very angrily.

Mandy heard what Sid called her and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Did you just call me a witch, Sloth!" Mandy said.

"That's right. You're mean. No wonder why Clover, Sam, Alex, or anyone else wants to be your friend." Sid said.

"Shut it, Sloth. Take back what you said." Mandy said.

"Not until you take back what you said about Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko." Sid said.

Sid and Mandy began to fight and argue yelling at each other. Java who was enjoying it since Sid wasn't hanging with Martin. "At least Sloth ain't hanging with Martin." Java said quietly to himself.

"Should we try to stop them?" Diana said.

"No, let them be. They'll get over it sooner or later." Manfred said.

Everyone agreed and went back to doing their own things still having to hear Sid and Mandy fight hoping they would stop sooner or later, for now though. They couldn't do anything about it and they all just mind their own business for now in the Villa.


	14. Chapter 14

As Scrat was looking around for a acorn. All he could think about was his wife, Scratte. Still hoping she would be okay although it is likely she is. Still snooping around in the middle of Beverly Hills, where there were destroyed buildings, broken cars, and other wreckage in some parts of the area. Scrat caught the scent of what are acorns and smiled as he quickly followed the smell running on all fours, getting closer and closer to the smell since the more he got near the stronger the scent of acorns was. Scrat stopped for a minute to be sure the coast was clear of any danger or any sight of Rudy. With nothing that could get in his way. Scrat continued on until he finally made it to where the scent was coming from. There he saw what appeared to be some knocked down Oak Trees and remaining acorns on the ground. He quickly kept making his way towards them. Once Scrat finally got there. He looked at all the Acorns as he felt relief his job was finally over all he had to do is bring them or one back home and already couldn't wait to get back to be sure his wife is still okay at home. As Scrat was about to grab one, it broke to pieces as if it was already stepped on. Scrat screamed, at what happened only to then calm himself down since there were others still. Scrat went towards the next Acorn to grab, but then broke as well. Now he was getting annoyed. He dashed towards the next one, but the acorn the same thing, then the other he tried to get after that one, and then the rest until there were none left. Every Acorn has been shattered, Scrat screamed in frustration jumping up and down angrily. What he didn't realize was he was standing in the middle of a giant footprint made by Rudy this whole entire time and this might also be a sign that the Suchomimus could actually be close, which could be a serious problem for Scrat if this were true. Scrat still mad, couldn't just give up yet, no matter what it takes. He will be a perfect Acorn. He looked around just in case and just a few feet away from him was a well fully acorn. Running up to it. Scrat picked it up. The Acorn was perfect, now he could go home. As he was about to take his first step though. Two large white saurian feet suddenly appeared coming down onto the ground behind him as well for a large shadow looming over the male Saber Toothed Squirrel. Scrat who already was terrified turned around and then looking up to see none other then Rudy. Scrat had a scared expression, his nose going down as a sign. The Suchomimus growled. Scrat screamed and began to run accidentally letting go of the acorn, but then notice and went back for the acorn grabbing it and then running again. Rudy roared and began chasing Scrat. Scrat had to run fast. He turned back to look and saw Rudy running after him. Scrat screamed again trying to run faster. Rudy was catching up and when the Suchomimus thought it was the time to try and catch Scrat. Rudy leaned down, but still running. Scrat notice the sight of Rudy coming down at him and jumped up making Rudy miss. Scrat landing back on the earth or that is what he think. Scrat realized everything was going up and the view of the ground was getting smaller. Scrat realized he was really high up wondering how before hearing a grumbling growl. Scrat turned around only to come face to face with Rudy in the eyes. Scrat gasped and looked down finding out he was on the tip of Rudy's Snout. The Suchomimus growled and Scrat still with the acorn in his arms ran to the top of Rudy's head and slid down as if he was on a very fun slide. As Scrat slid down he banged into one of Rudy's scutes causing the acorn to fall out of his arms and began bouncing down on Rudy's back all the way back to the ground. Scrat screamed and continued to make his way down. Scrat finally made it to the ground after getting sliding of at the end of Rudy's tail. He saw the Acorn in front of him and quickly grabbed it. The moment was then interrupted, when Rudy turned around roaring at Scrat which made the Saber Toothed Squirrel to remember that he has to deal with getting away from the Suchomimus as far as possible. With that Scrat began running again along with Rudy who was chasing after him once again as well. Scrat tried to not look back hoping and focused on running. Rudy caught up and when he was close enough at Scrat. The Albino Suchomimus slammed one of his hands down on the ground to get Scrat, but the Saber Toothed Squirrel was quick enough to move out of the way, and Rudy kept doing the same thing slamming his three finger clawed hands down over again, but still couldn't get Scrat since he kept moving fast enough to avoid this from happening. Rudy just kept chasing Scrat until he suddenly felt too tired and exhausted to keep up for the fact he has been doing it for a long time since like many animals run before having to stop like the Cheetah for example, so Rudy was doing the same. The Suchomimus slowed down stopping where he was trying to catch his breath, giving Scrat the advantage to get away as the Saber Toothed Squirrel got far away from Rudy. Scrat stopped and turned around mocking at Rudy who was still trying to catch his breath. Rudy looked at Scrat angrily and roared. Scrat jumped getting startled before turning around to keep on going trying not to waste time before Rudy has the energy to come after him again. Rudy didn't see Scrat anymore and roared angrily before grunting. The Suchomimus finally caught his breath getting up on his two legs. Rudy tried to look for Scrat, but there was no sign of the Saber Toothed Squirrel. Rudy turned around and walked off in search for other prey just like he keeps doing over and over again. When Scrat saw that Rudy was nowhere to be seen. He stopped and signed now that he got away. Looking at the acorn. Scrat now could go home hoping nothing will screw up again, which actually did, when Scrat began making his way back home to then only catch his foot on a crack on the road causing him to trip letting the acorn fly out of his hands. Scrat looked and saw the Acorn bouncing towards a Sewer Grate. He was gasped starting to beg and hope it wouldn't fall. The acorn stopped bouncing and began to roll down to the Sewer Grate. Scrat gasped again as he began to wave his hands as a sign of *No no no no*. Still watching the acorn still rolling towards the Sewer Grate it got there, and was about to fall, but ended up not falling and stopped. Scrat let out a another sign of relief, but then somehow he saw the acorn rolling a little bit more before falling into the sewer. Scrat stood there silent for a few seconds before letting out a scream of frustration like everytime when he fails. Scrat signed and thought to himself. He had no choice, but to go into the sewer and receive the acorn. So he made his way to the Sewer Grate standing in front of it, taking a deep breath, and then plugged his nose getting ready to dive in. He gulped before jumping down into the Sewer and in a few seconds a splash could be heard as well with Scrat whining as he wasn't going to enjoy trying to get the acorn in the sewer, but he continued on his quest to get it. Back at the Oak Tree. Scratte was sitting down, still hoping Scrat is alright as usual since she was thinking about him. She could hear Rudy roaring. She was feeling scared that Scrat wasn't here to comfort her, but Scratte began to ignore Rudy. She felt a little pain in her, before looking down at her belly, and realized she was going to be giving birth soon. Scratte was getting worried about Scrat more now. Still hoping in her heart that Scrat will be back just in time just before she gives birth or when she is about to. Scratte kept waiting, and most likely knew Scrat would be back by the time it does happen, but for now again. She still had to sit alone waiting for her Husband to come so that they could be with each other together then.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone in the Villa we're still doing the same things minding their own business doing stuff. Sid and Mandy weren't arguing anymore, though Sid has began to grow a huge dislike towards Mandy. Thankfully Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were feeling better thanks to Alex who still kept them company. Ellie had her truck wrapped around Peaches who was taking a nap. Manfred, Diego, and Buck who had nothing else better to do went to watch TV with Crash and Eddie. Sam, and Diana we're talking to each other, but felt annoyed watching Martin and Clover at the corner kissing each other on the lips with each others arms around. Java was sitting down still feeling depressed thinking that Sid was stealing his best friend Martin, although he is actually misunderstanding. Sid just finished reading the comic and earlier today asked Martin if he could have it who said yes. Mandy on the other hand was by herself, began feeling bored. "I'm getting bored." Mandy said to herself.

Mandy went to go watch TV, only to notice Manfred, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck were there first. She didn't care and came by to them. Everyone there except, Buck felt annoyed to see her and didn't bother to look at her trying to pretend she wasn't here, however it didn't last long, when Mandy pushed Crash and Eddie onto the ground taking there seat. Everyone looked at Mandy of how rude she was to do that. Crash and Eddie looked at her. "Hey, Crash and I were sitting there." Eddie said.

"Too, bad. You're just going to have to find something else to sit." Mandy said laughing.

"What's you're problem. Our friends were sitting there and you have no right to that." Manfred said.

"See that I care. You're all just animals. How about moving a bit over. You're fat body of yours is blocking my view." Mandy said.

Mandy shook his head in anger, but manage to hold it in, for the fact he couldn't put up with Mandy. "Just so you know. I'm not fat. It's my fur that makes me look like that." Manfred said.

"Whatever." Mandy said.

Manfred turned to keep watching TV. The show they we're watching had Mandy starting to feel bored and took the remote changing the channel. "Hey! Excuse me, Miss Mandy, but We were watching that." Crash said.

"Well it's boring. It would be much better if you all out of my view. I don't need any filthy animals like all of you taking up my quality time." Mandy said.

"Okay, I just can't put up with this. I'm out of here, where I don't have to hear you." Diego said.

Diego got up and left where he wouldn't have to be near Mandy. Crash and Eddie shook their heads in disgustment and left as well. Manfred saw everyone going except for him and Buck. He looked at Mandy angrily. "You have some serious issues. I want you know that." Manfred said before leaving.

Buck notice how mean Mandy was and looked at her. She notice and turned her attention to Buck. "What...What are you looking at, Weasel." Mandy said.

Buck shook his head sideways. "Is this the kind of person you really want to be? I don't think you really do." Buck said.

"What do you mean. I am who I am. You can't change that." Mandy said.

"I'm not trying to change you." Buck said.

"Yeah, so." Mandy said.

"Well, you maybe a very mean person. Spoiled, selfish, rude, and just caring about yourself than anyone else, but deep down though. There is a good person in you who has a respect for everyone you know here." Buck said.

Mandy nodded. "So don't. If I do. How would you know that?" Mandy said.

"Everyone does. Even animals deep down have a good side to them. Maybe even Rudy as well. I just want you to know that. Go enjoy watching you're show." Buck said.

With that Buck left to hang out with the others, leaving Mandy as the only one here watching TV. "Well at least their all out of the picture." Mandy said.

Mandy kept watching TV. Manfred, Diego, Crash, and Eddie we're still annoyed at the fact how cruel Mandy seems to be. "Is everything alright you guys?" Sam said.

"No, no it isn't." Manfred said.

"Why is that?" Diana said.

"Ugh, it's that Mandy. She's making everything so uncomfortable around here. How can you even put up with her." Manfred said.

"I know how you all feel. Clover, Alex and I have known Mandy since Grade 9 and when we first met. She just kept making fun of us always for no reason." Sam said.

"Already, I'm starting to hate her. She's someone who doesn't deserve to have friends." Diego said.

"Yeah, I mean look at her. Thinking she can do what she wants. She owns everything. She needs to get a life." Crash said.

"So true, bro." Eddie said.

Sid joined in and began talking. "Clover was right. We should of just let Rudy get her. Mean witch. Didn't say sorry to Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko." Sid said disgusted.

Alex who was playing with Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko got up and looked at them. "Hey, would you like to come to my room. I'll show you some things." Alex said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads. Alex then told them to follow her as they went upstairs. Peaches woke up with Ellie still holding her. She and Peaches then went to the table to join everyone else. Martin and Clover finished having their boyfriend-girlfriend time together and came table joining them as well. "You, all talking about Mandy?" Clover said.

"Yes, and Clover. Those things you say about her. I agree with you. She is a snob." Sid said.

"That's a thumbs up to you. She's shallow. Imagine how life would be if Mandy didn't exist." Clover said.

"Clover. This is something you should know, but you should not let your hate get to you. Just ignore her, as if she has never existed." Ellie said.

"Ellie's right, Clover. how must that we hate, Mandy. Hating her just leads to more hate towards each other." Sam said.

"It's just hard." Clover said.

"I know, Clover. We all feel the same sometimes." Martin said.

"Deep down, I believe there's a good person in Mandy. I just think she can be a better person and she can work on it." Buck said.

"You really think so?" Clover said.

"Of course. I mean your very stereotypical, but there's a good person deep down in you. There's one in all of us, and everyone." Buck said.

"You are absolutely right, Buck. By the way, I thought I show you all something on this book if you want to take your minds off of Mandy." Sam said.

"Sure, what is it?" Manfred said.

"Well, you're all animals and this might amaze you, but some of you are some of the famous most well known kind of prehistoric animals." Sam said.

"We are?" Diego said.

"She's right. I'll get the book." Diana said.

"Okay, we'll wait then." Buck said.

Diana got up to get the book and came back with it. She lend it to Sam who opened the first page showing a picture of a Woolly Mammoth. Everyone looked at it. "See here, Manfred. That's you, Ellie, and Peaches are. Woolly Mammoth. Most famous of all prehistoric elephants." Sam said.

"Wow, I feel....special." Manfred said.

Sam turned the next page showing a picture of a Smilodon. "And here the most famous of extinct cats, Smilodon which meant Knife Tooth. You're kind are also known as Saber-Toothed Cat." Sam said.

Diego smiled. "Well, I'll be." Diego said.

Sam turned the page again showing a picture of a Ground Sloth. Sid saw the picture and pointed. "There's my species." Sid said.

"Yep, the Ground Sloth. Most Ground Sloths were big, but some were small. Just like you Sid." Sam said.

"Small is my middle name.....just kidding." Sid said.

Sam turned to the section with Dinosaurs. The page had a picture of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. "The most famous of all, Dinosaurs. The Tyrannosaurus Rex meaning Tyrant Lizard." Sam said.

Everyone looked at each other finding this really cool. Sam thought to herself before speaking again. "I forget what species Rudy was again. You know, Diana." Sam said.

"If I can recall from the appearance. Rudy is a Suchomimus." Diana said.

"Right, Suchomimus. A close cousin to the Spinosaurus." Sam said.

"We like to hear more." Sid said.

"Okay, moving on then." Sam said.

Sam kept telling them about all kind of creatures. Upstairs in Alex's room. She was showing Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko what music was. Which had them feeling curious about it. "See, this is a CD Player. You put the disc in and it then starts playing the music." Alex said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko felt more excited before jumping onto Alex causing her to fall onto the floor. They began to play with her gently. Alex giggled and laughed. "Oh, stop it. You're all just so cute." Alex said.

As Alex kept playing with Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. Outside Momma and Papa who were still hiding together could hear Rudy nearby. So they stayed well hidden. Rudy came appeared at the distance and looked at the Villa everyone was in. The Suchomimus could sense them inside as he growled happily now that he found where, they have been the whole time. Back inside. Alex was done playing with Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko and suddenly caught the sight of Rudy through her window. She gasped catching Egbert, Shelly's and Yoko's attention before they saw Rudy throughout the window as well. They began to feel scared. Alex had her arms over them for comfort. "Everything will be okay." Alex said.

Alex kept watching Rudy from outside of the window and notice from the looks at Rudy coming towards the Villa. She realized the Suchomimus have found out where they were. "Oh no. We have to let the others know." Alex said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko shook their heads and followed Alex downstairs, where they caught everyone's attention. "Alex, what is it?" Ellie said.

"Guys, it's Rudy. He's coming this way." Alex said.

"As in, he found out where we have been?" Clover said.

"Yes." Alex said.

"This isn't good. We have to get out of here quick and get go to Mr. and Mrs. Rex so we can be more safe." Sam said.

Mandy came by who was already done watching TV. "What's with the whole group meeting here?" Mandy said.

"We rather not tell to someone who is mean." Sid said.

"Just tell me." Mandy said.

"Grrrr. It's Rudy. He knows where we are now and we have to get out just like Sam said." Diego said.

"What, it knows where we are now. I don't wanna die!" Mandy said.

"Be quiet. He might hear us." Crash said.

They all heard Rudy walking around the house and his feet outside the window. "Everyone, hide before he sees us." Buck said.

Everyone crouched down, as Rudy from outside leaned down looking through the window with his eye. He didn't see them, but they were there. Everyone who was crouched down had to think of a way to get out unnoticed. "What are we going to do?" Sid said whispering.

"I don't know, but just keep hiding." Manfred said.

The Humans, and Sub-Zero Heroes kept hiding, with Rudy still looking through windows with his eye to find them. Momma and Papa watched in horror. Hoping they would get out or if they couldn't. They would have to go there and save them from Rudy.


	16. Chapter 16

As Rudy looked through the window for everyone. Everyone we're still crouching down. "We're gonna all die. Get eaten by that Dinosaur." Mandy said quietly.

"Mandy, will you be quiet. We will get out of here." Diego said.

"Well, maybe we should give that Dinosaur all of these animals in here and then have a chance to escape. There just animals." Mandy said.

"Mandy, their not just animals. They are some of the greatest friends we've met so far." Sam said.

Manfred heard what Sam said and looked at her. "Sam, do you and the others mean that about me and my friends." Manfred said.

Sam looked at Manfred. "Yes, we do. If we get out of here alive though. We would all do what we could do to help you all get used to living in our world." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam. This actually means alot." Manfred said.

Sam smiled before Mandy interuppted the moment as she spoke. "Wow, now you losers are more weird than ever." Mandy said.

"Maybe, we should give Mandy to Rudy. Then Rudy might just leave." Crash said.

"I like you're idea bro." Eddie said.

"Shut up you Opossums." Mandy said.

"You shut up." Crash said.

Mandy looked at them angrily. "Everyone. Nobody is giving either of us to Rudy. We're all going to get out alive. No matter how much I really hate Mandy here, she has a right to live." Manfred said.

"Alright, alright." Crash said.

"Uh, everyone. So.....how are we going to get out unnoticed." Sid said.

"Now that you said it, Sid. Everyone look. See the door." Sam said pointing.

Everyone saw the door before turning their heads to Sam. "Yeah, what about it?" Diego said.

"If we move very slowly. Rudy won't see us and hopefully we'll get away so we can meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Rex for protection." Sam said.

"It might be crazy, but it could work. Everyone, follow Sam and move slowly. Rudy not only has a good sense of smell, but he has very good hearing." Buck said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to crawl on the floor slowly sticking together as they slowly headed to the door. Outside down at the beach coast. Momma and Papa still watching in horror we're hoping they would get out okay and meet up with them. If things got too worse, then they would come and save them from Rudy. Back inside the Villa everyone almost made it to the door. However, Alex who was behind Diego felt a tickle in her nose and was getting ready to sneeze, before letting one out. Everyone turned around gasping. Rudy heard and saw them as the Suchomimus growled standing up and then clawing into the house with his huge three fingered hands. Everyone all backed up against the wall together as Rudy shoved his head into the house to get to them. Everyone except for Buck began shaking as the Rudy closed in on them opening his mouth. Suddenly without noticing. The floor opened beneath them and everyone fell in tumbling, just before Rudy could get them. Rudy roared in anger for the fact he has once again failed to get them. Momma and Papa still at the beach coast we're upset thinking they we're all eaten, but for some reason unknown Papa could tell they we're still alive telling Momma about it, which made her feel better. Momma spoke if they should leave their hiding place, but Papa said they should still hide so maybe the others will come get them later on. She then agreed as they kept hiding. Everyone was sliding down. Everyone screaming, except for Crash and Eddie who we're enjoying it. They then all soon fell down into what appeared to be M.O.M.'s and Jerry's office. Everyone looked around, some of them still rubbing their heads. Crash and Eddie smiled. "That was fun! Can we do it again!" Crash said.

Everyone saw M.O.M. and Jerry. Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, and Alex felt relief. "Jerry, are we ever glad to see you! Thank you for saving us in time." Sam said.

"Yeah, or we would of been chow for that ugly dinosaur." Clover said.

"It's my pleasure. I'm just glad we we're finally able to get you all. Thanks to M.O.M. and I. We had Billy to turn on this extra generator, so we we're able to get you all here now." Jerry said.

"That's good at least." Alex said.

Jerry notice the Sub-Zero Heroes with them. "More of these creatures. Don't worry. I'll get the guards to take them all down." Jerry said.

As Jerry was going to press a button to call some guards. Sam stopped him. "No, Jerry wait. Their with us. They aren't no harm." Sam said.

"What?" Jerry said.

"I know this seems bizarre, but they really are. Tell them, Manfred." Sam said.

The Sub-Zero heroes got up and walked up towards Jerry, and M.O.M. who looked at them. "She's right. We won't hurt you." Manfred said.

"This is fascinating. A talking Woolly Mammoth?" Jerry said.

"You don't see one everyday don't you?" Manfred said.

"No I do not." Jerry said.

"Well I wanna say, thanks, but we all gotta meet up with Momma and Papa still to be sure if their okay as well." Manfred said.

"There's more of you and who would they be?" Jerry said.

"Yes, care to explain....what's you're name?" M.O.M. said.

"Manfred, but you can also call me Manny. Anyway, Momma and Papa are our friends as well. Their a pair of Tyrannosaurus Rexes. We need to get to them now so we can be sure their okay and hopefully that white diabolical dinosaur didn't harm them." Manfred said.

"You, know about that crocodile like dinosaur?" Jerry said.

"Sadly, our new friends do, Jerry. That dinosaur would be name Rudy. They consider Rudy to be the most dreaded dinosaur ever to exist." Diana said.

"Diana's right. Rudy ain't like any normal dinosaur. He's powerful and strong." Buck said.

"I see where you might be getting." Jerry said.

"*Shudders* Yeah, Rudy. I still get nightmares of getting eaten by him." Sid said.

"So do I, although I never get scared, but Rudy is one of them who actually does." Diego said.

"Where are we?" Mandy said.

Everyone ignored Mandy. "M.O.M. is their anyway things for us to use to help us stop Rudy." Martin said.

"We'll get to that soon, however now that you all have to try and stop this Dinosaur. A prisoner has also escaped. Boogie Gus is his name. So, while you're all trying to stop who you call Rudy. Be sure that if you see Boogie Gus. You get him back to prison here as well." M.O.M. said.

"We will, M.O.M." Martin said.

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko who were looking around the place stood near Alex. Ellie then spoke. "So, what things can we use to stop Rudy?" Ellie said.

"We'll get there now. We'll give you spies, agents and all you're new friends here some stuff." Jerry said.

"No thanks, Jerry. I have what I need to fight against Rudy. My expert fighting skills and my knife." Buck said showing his knife.

Jerry saw Buck's knife. "Pretty, sharp. What is it made out of?" Jerry said.

"Isn't made out of anything. This knife is actually a tooth from Rudy that I took." Buck said.

"I see." Jerry said.

"As for me, I'm a Saber Toothed Cat. Quick, and agile. I'll use my Saber Instincts to help during this battle." Diego said.

As M.O.M. and Jerry kept talking to everyone about how to stop Rudy. Sid saw what appeared to be some machines and wondered as he walked towards them. He saw a button and was about to press it until Jerry turned and saw gasping. "Don't touch that!" Jerry said.

Everyone looked to see Sid pressing the button, which then shot a bolt of beam that went across the room burning the wall. Everyone saw the whole thing before looking at Sid again who just stood there. "Heh, heh......sorry. I'll just be in the corner." Sid said.

Sid walked sideways slowly to make it look like as if nothing had happened. Jerry placed a hand on his forehead. "*Sign* That is going to cost me a lot to fix." Jerry said.

"Sorry, Jerry. Sid is curious about stuff." Manfred said.

"It's alright he didn't know." Jerry said.

"That's good, so how are we going to get rid of Rudy once and for all." Manfred said.

"As in kill him?" Alex said.

"Of course, that Dinosaur is a menace. Someone or somebody has to put an end to that Dinosaur." Manfred said.

"Manfred, we're not going to kill Rudy. We're just going to stop him. Yes, he might be the most dreadful, diabolical dinosaur to ever live, but believe me or not. Even Rudy have a right to live." Buck said.

"You're crazy, how can you think that Dinosaur have a right to live." Manfred said.

"Because everything does." Buck said.

"Fine, fine. We'll let that Dinosaur live, but don't come saying sorry if you're wrong." Manfred said.

"I won't." Buck said.

Manfred turned his attention back to M.O.M. and Jerry. "Sorry, about that. Do continue on." Manfred said.

"Alright then. For you, Clover, Sam, and Alex. You'll be getting these Net-X weapons, Rocket Jets, and laser lipstick for this mission and use your make up changer to change into to you're spy suits." Jerry said.

Clover, Sam, and Alex nodded as they grabbed their make up changer pressing the button. Two rings going up and down got them into their suits. Clover was wearing Red, Sam was wearing Green, and Alex was wearing Yellow. "Wow, pretty cool." Diego said.

"You can say that again. Now that's what I can fashion." Ellie said.

"Oh, please. We could get you one, if you wanted, but you would be too big for one." Clover said.

"Good point." Ellie said.

Sid walked up standing beside Martin and caught his attention. "Hey, Martin. How about after this, you and I hang out together and the Comic Book Store." Sid said.

"Sounds good, but we've gotta deal with Rudy and this criminal our bosses spoke of first." Martin Mystery said.

"Right." Sid said.

Java turned around jealous at the sight of this mumbling to himself. Everyone was about to be ready to go, but Jerry spoke catchign their attention. "Oh, yes one more thing." Jerry said.

"What would that be, Jerry." Sam said.

"Here is this." Jerry said.

Jerry gave Sam what appeared to be a box. "What is it?" Sam said.

"By pressing this button. It will change into a car. It was something that M.O.M. and I made. When it comes at the right time. You might want to use it." Jerry said.

"Okay, and Jerry." Sam said.

"Yes." Jerry said.

"Before we try to stop Rudy and Boogie Gus you want us to find. We're all going to go find where, Momma and Papa are hiding so we can all work together. Is that fine." Sam said.

"Alright, but be quick. Who knows how much that monster has already destroyed in the city." Jerry said.

"We're counting on all of you to all work together as a team. Please be careful." M.O.M. said.

"We all will." Clover said.

"Say, you're all agents and spies. No wonder why I don't see you losers sometimes. Now I know." Mandy said.

Everyone rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Jerry, do the thing you always do and have Mandy not remember anything that has ever happened." Sam said.

"M.O.M, and I will be sure to do that." Jerry said.

Jerry turned to look at M.O.M. "M.O.M. call in Billy." Jerry said.

M.O.M. nodded and called Billy who then came by. "Yes, M.O.M." Billy said.

"Billy, please do something about this person here. For now keep her where she will be safe." M.O.M. said.

"Sure thing, M.O.M." Billy said.

Billy used a device which grabbed Mandy who then began struggle and scream. "Hey, what are you doing. Put me down! You can't do this!" Mandy said.

"Don't worry, until this whole dinosaur problem is taken care of. M.O.M., and Jerry wants you here to be safe and something we'll do to you later." Billy said.

"I said put me down." Mandy said.

Billy left the room with Mandy being held by the device. Everyone felt glad Mandy wasn't around with them anymore. "Thanks, Jerry, and M.O.M." Sam said.

"At least, we won't have to put up with her." Sid said.

"So, true." Clover said.

"Excuse me, M.O.M. and Jerry, but would it be okay, if mine and Manfred's daughter Peaches, and Mr. and Mrs. Rexes kids name Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko could stay here with you. We want them to be safe since this will be a very dangerous battle to have." Ellie said.

"I think we can do that." Jerry said.

"Thank you, and when we meet Mr. and Mrs. Rex again. We'll let them know their kids are with you two and our daughter peaches." Ellie said.

"Yes, thank you." Manfred said.

"You're welcome and okay. This is a place, they will be safe from that dinosaur you call Rudy. We'll do our best to keep an eye on them." Jerry said.

"Well then. Jerry, Whoop us please then now." Sam said.

Jerry nodded as he pressed a button, whooping Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Buck somewhere in Beverly Hills so that they can meet up with Momma and Papa, then all work together to stop Rudy and find Boogie Gus who had to be somewhere up to no good. Jerry and M.O.M. would be sure to keep their eye on Peaches, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko in their office. Meanwhile, back at the Oak Tree. Scratte began to feel a pain in her again. She was really close of giving birth. All she was still thinking was that Scrat would come back soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Scrat could be seen in the sewer chasing after the acorn which was floating away in the sewer water. Up above was Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Buck who we're making their way back to the Villa to see if Momma, and Papa we're alright and hopefully weren't injured by Rudy. They knew that the two T-Rex parents would not give up without a fight and try to fight back, but for sure though they probably went somewhere else to hide waiting for them to find her, and Papa. "Do, you really think, Mr. and Mrs. Rex is alright. What if Rudy did something to them." Crash said.

"I'm pretty sure their both alright. They can easily defend themselves from, Rudy and right now their probably trying to look for us." Buck said.

"I hope so." Eddie said.

"Remember everyone. Not only are we trying to stop Rudy now, but keep an eye out for Boogie Gus. He's a black guy with a 70's hairstyle." Sam said.

"Right, Sam. We won't let you down. Is that right boys." Buck said.

"Yes, sir." Crash and Eddie said.

As they kept walking. A figure could be seen in the alleys and quickly made a dash for it. Everyone heard and turned around to see who it was. "What was that?" Sid said.

"I don't know Sid, but everyone stay behind me. Whoever or whatever it is. It's probably not Rudy because the noise would have to be bigger." Manfred said.

"I'll stay beside you for backup in case, Manfred." Sam said.

"Alright, doesn't matter what size you are anyway." Manfred said.

"Nope, doesn't matter at all." Sam said.

Everyone just stood there quietly. They didn't hear anything, but still kept quiet just to be sure. "I don't hear anything now." Diego said.

"Well just to be sure, we should be sure because whoever it is. It might be Boogie Gus." Alex said.

As they stood there. They heard someone from the corner in the shadows and they turned around to see the figure. "That would be me." The figure said.

The figure came out of the shadows only to be none other than Boogie Gus. Everyone got prepared to get ready and fight. The spies doing the stances, and everyone else doing their's. "Alright, Gus. You're coming back to Prison. We've stopped you before. We'll do it again." Sam said.

"Yeah, give it up now." Diana said.

"Like I will." Boogie Gus said.

Boogie Gus noticed the Sub-Zero Heroes with them. "Say, I didn't know you Spies and Agents had pets or should I say prehistoric pets from the looks of it." Boogie Gus said.

"We're not pets, just so you know." Buck said.

"Did that weasel just talk." Boogie Gus said.

"Aye, I did. Prepare to be beaten." Buck said.

"Like I will. You know though, you all appear to be old fashioned beings. Ha, I think we can make a bargain. Lookie here." Boogie Gus said.

Boogie Gus took out money to try and bribe the Sub-Zero Heroes to join him and turn on their friends as an plan to trick them. "Join me and you can have all you want." Boogie Gus said.

"No, deal. We don't help stuff for bad just like you. We do help for good." Manfred said.

"Yeah, we can't let you try causing trouble here. Rudy was bad enough." Eddie said.

"I suggest you join us to stop Rudy." Ellie said.

"Fine, but what is it with you mumbo jumbos. Are you hearing what I say. How about I shine you." Boogie Gus said.

"For the record, you speak bad." Diego said.

"And you're clothes look daft." Sid said.

"Ah, let's dance then." Boogie Gus said.

Everyone was about to fight Boogie Gus. However though. Boogie Gus had a plan up his sleeves they didn't know as he grinned there standing at the sight of them. He pulled out a gun like device and pressed a button, releasing a force shield that surrounded them all. "What the! What did you just do?" Clover said.

"Didn't see that coming did you. I knew it would work. You see this. I just keep turning this around and the tighter the Force Shield gets, crushing you all. I thought I never say this, but this is the end of you all." Boogie Gus said.

Boogie Gus laughed. He played some music from a device in victory. "Just so you know, you're music is terrible." Manfred said.

"You are one Mammoth critic, Jumbo." Boogie Gus said.

"Let us out, Boogie Gus. You won't get away with this." Sam said.

"Oh, but I already have. No one is here to save you." Boogie Gus said.

Everyone tried to break out of it. Manfred was trying to ram into it, Diego tried clawing through it, and the others tried other things to break it, but it was no use. It wouldn't break. "It won't break, we're gonna die. It's been great knowing you bro." Crash said.

"Same here." Eddie said.

"Alright. Why won't it break, speak." Martin Mystery said

"It's unbreakable, that's it. What else you want me to say. Now say goodbye. No one will save you." Boogie Gus said.

"Just you wait, you'll be one sorry person, when Momzilla and Papazilla arrives." Sid said.

"You're making that up. Nice try. Bye bye." Boogie Gus said.

Boogie Gus began to turn the thing around and around. The Force Shield was getting smaller and tighter. Everyone inside all grouped together to try and get more space. "Manny, we're never going to see our little Peaches again." Ellie said crying.

"Please, help us!" Sid said.

As Boogie Gus kept making the force shield tighter. Down at the half destroyed Villa, and beach coast. Momma and Papa who we're hiding suddenly heard their friends screaming in trouble followed by a evil laugh. Momma and Papa knew they we're in trouble and had to save them. Making sure, Rudy wasn't seen. They both ran making their way as fast as they could before it was too late. Back with the Boogie Gus still tightening the force shield. He was grinning. "Any last words." Boogie Gus said.

Everyone shook their heads sideways. "That's right. Nothing will stop me. I ain't afraid of anything by the way." Boogie Gus said.

Boogie Gus kept doing it smiling. Suddenly two large shadows loomed over him as well as huge saurian feet appearing behind them. Everyone was glad at the sight of what they were seeing. Boogie Gus heard aggressive growling, and warm breath breathing down on him. Already he felt scared as he turned around to see that it was none other then Momma, and Papa who seemed pretty angry at him for what he tried doing to their friends. Boogie Gus began to back away still holding the device though. "N-Nn-nice dinosaurs. Was I going to end their lives. No I wasn't." Boogie Gus said scared and terrified.

Momma and Papa growled angrier knowing that he was lying. He kept walking backwards from them, while they we're walking towards him. He took out money shaking it at them. "How, about money. You can have all the money you like...want it...?" Boogie Gus said.

Momma and Papa looked at him for a few more seconds before both T-Rex parents roared in his face and leaned down opening their mouths to try and get him. Boogie Gus moved out of the way at the sight of this. Momma and Papa bit into the road but then spat out the concrete before turning their heads looking at him growling again. "Alright I'm out of here!" Boogie Gus said.

Boogie Gus threw the device onto the ground which broke making the force shield go away freeing The Agents, Spies, and Sub-Zero Heroes. Boogie Gus began to run for it. Momma and Papa both began chasing him to get him far away as possible. Everyone could hear Boogie Gus screaming for his life not wanting to get eaten by the two angry T-Rexes, thought they are actually trying to have him go until he was no longer seen. Everyone watched. "Yeah, you go Momzilla, and Papazilla! Who's tough now!" Sid said.

"That takes care of him, but we although we still have to deal with him since he will probably likely get away from our T-Rex friends. I think instead we will take care of Rudy instead first now." Sam said.

"Good idea, Sam. He will be easier to stop then." Alex said.

Momma and Papa came back walking up to everyone hoping they we're okay. "We're okay, Mr. and Mrs. Rex. Thank you for saving us." Sam said.

"Yes, if it wasn't for you. We probably wouldn't be here right now." Manfred said.

"I probably could of figured a way out anyway, but yes thanks." Buck said.

Momma and Papa did a sign of you're welcome, but then notice their kids, and the mammoth's daughter weren't with them. They looked at everyone asking them where they were. "Oh, you're kids and Peaches. Don't worry, their safe at Woohp Centre Building. Out bosses Jerry, and M.O.M. are keeping them safe." Martin Mystery said.

"Yes, so that way. When we try to stop Rudy. They won't be in any danger. Don't worry please. They really are safe and sound." Diana said.

"Their right." Java said.

Momma and Papa smiled and felt glad about this. "Well the good thing now is that we're all together now. Now to find, Rudy and get him to stop destroying everything." Buck said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued their mission to stop Rudy, and then maybe Boogie Gus later or. Somewhere in Beverly Hills. Boogie Gus could still be seen running, but stopped when he notice that Momma, and Papa were not seen behind him. "Good, that I didn't expect. Next time I run into them. I'll be prepared even to that Momma Dino and Papa Dino." Boogie Gus said.

Boogie Gus looked around. Not knowing what to do. Most of the places was destroyed. "There couldn't be anything much worse then those T-Rexes though. Could there?" Boogie Gus said.

As Boogie Gus walked. He suddenly heard stomping on the other side of the buildings. "Great, it must be those T-Rexes again." Boogie Gus said.

He then heard a roar, and it didn't sound anything like Momma and Papa's. He realized it was something elses. Something scarier, and bigger. "That ain't them. What could that be. I have to get out of here and hide." Boogie Gus said.

As Boogie Gus began to run. On the other side it was Rudy. The Suchomimus could hear something running and followed the sound. Boogie Gus could hear the stomping from the other side getting louder and closer. He went into an alley in leaned against a wall panting, and terrified. "I never been so scared in my life. What could it be that's following me now." Boogie Gus said trying to catch his breath.

Rudy could hear Boogie Gus in the alley. The Suchomimus leaned down and took a peek with his eye. Rudy saw Boogie Gus and growled. Boogie Gus heard and turned his head only to see a huge red eye staring right at him. Fear was running through his body when he saw the sight of this. Nothing else to do. He screamed and ran out of the alley. Rudy who saw him running off leaned back up and bursted through the alley destroying two buildings at the same time. Boogie Gus turned his head and finally caught a full view of what was chasing him. "And I thought those rexes we're gigantic, but this thing. It's ultra huge. I can get out of here. I just know it." Boogie Gus said.

Boogie Gus kept running as Rudy was on his trail. Boogie Gus turned to the next corner of the street. Rudy stopped and tried to look for him. The Suchomimus knew he was still around here, and followed his smell. Boogie Gus saw a destroyed buidling and thought to himself that he will be safe to hide there. He could still hear Rudy and his stomping since the Suchomimus was following his smell. Going near the destroyed building. Boogie Gus got down to his knees and crawled under a small open space under huge destroyed parts of the house. He sat there still hearing the Suchomimus and it's stomping. He was begging for mercy that Rudy wouldn't find him as he still heard the stomping. "Please, don't let it find me. I beg for anything." Boogie Gus said.

As he still hid. The Rudy and his stomping began to sound more quiet before it was no longer heard. Boogie Gus felt happy." Oh, thank you. Phew." Boogie Gus said.

He still sat there relief. Suddenly. Something tore the top of the area he was hiding, light now shining over his surroundings. He looked up to see it was Rudy who growled downat him. "You can't be serious! How smart is this thing!" Boogie Gus said.

Boogie Gus crawled a few times before getting back up and began to run. However, Rudy slammed one of his hands down onto the ground catching Boogie Gus who was stuck between Rudy's fingers. He struggled really hard with all of his might to get free but it was no use. Rudy had him good. Boogie Gus looked up at Rudy again who growled much louder. Rudy then began to lead down opening his mouth to eat him. Boogie Gus eyes widen in more fear. "Oh, please, no! no! no! Ahhhhhh!" Boogie Gus said.

Rudy leaned down opening his mouth, grabbing Boogie Gus with it before gulping him down. After Rudy finished eating the criminal. Rudy then turned around and went to still go find more prey around Beverly Hills. When Rudy left the scene. Rudy was heard roaring that his terror will continue on, if nothing can stop him.


	18. Chapter 18

Scrat continued going and chasing the acorn, which was still flowing away in the sewer water. The acorn caught onto something and stopped. Scrat screamed with joy. This way, he has a chance of getting it now. The only thing was. How. Scrat had to thing of a way. He got an idea and grabbed something a dirty rope he just found. Climbing up on the sewer wall. He tied it and then proceeded to swing down and grab the acorn. When he thought the time was right. Scrat screamed as he swung down to grab the acorn, but missed grabbing it. Turning his head. Scrat screamed as he slammed front first against the wall before falling back down which left a shape of him on the wall. Getting up, Scrat decided to hop his way on any things that float by to get the acorn. Scrat waited and saw stuff floating.

He hopped on them hoping he would reach the acorn this time. When he got to the acorn close enough. He reached out to grab it only to then lose his balance and fall in the water. Disgusted that he fell in. Scrat went up to get air and then only to see the acorn now starting to flow away again now that it was no longer stuck. Scrat screamed and swam after it trying to reach it. Scrat finally got to it and grabbed it. However he began to hear something and saw he was heading straight of a small waterfall. He screamed and tried to swim as fast as he could, but couldn't, and then fell down. As he was falling with the acorn still in his arms. Scrat got close to the wall and planted his two long saber tooth into the wall. Holding onto the acorn tight. Scrat began to climb his way back up before reaching back up on the floor. Scrat signed in relief. Now that he finally had the acorn with him. Hoping this time he can finally go back and be sure Scratte is still alright.

Scrat began to make his way out of the sewer. Looking up. He saw a ladder which lead to outside. Scrat climbed up and opened the manhole poking his head outside, placing the acorn on the ground and to see if the coast was clear. As he was about to get out. Scrat suddenly heard a growl behind him and turned to see Rudy who was about to attack him, but before the Suchomimus could. Scrat screamed and went back down, but notice the acorn still there, and quickly opened the manhole again to grab it, before going back down just as Rudy slammed his hand onto the ground. Back down, Scrat stood there with the acorn, and still heard Rudy from above. Scrat thought to himself that he will have to find a another way out where Rudy will not be to catch him. With that Scrat continued to move on in the Sewer Tunnels to find a different manhole to come out of. After a while. Scrat found a another ladder leading to a another manhole. Climbing up this one. Scrat checked the area. Rudy wasn't seen anywhere.

Scrat came out quietly just in case. As he was about to head off. He and the acorn smelled filthy dirty. He knew Scratte wouldn't want him coming back like this. So before he could go back. Scrat went to find water where he can clean himself and the acorn. Searching for a few minutes, he found a broken fountain, which still had some water left. Scrat climbed up and jumped in scrubbing himself nice and clean before doing the acorn next. Now with that done. Scrat made his long way back to the Oak Tree, where Scratte could be seen inside. She felt a pain, and realized it was time for the arrival of her's and scrat's child or pups. Scratte began to feel pain going through her as she was now in labor trying her best not to panic. She breathed heavily, taking a deep breath over and over again. Scratte pushed harder, but manage to control herself from screaming. If only Scrat was here. It would make her feel more safe.

Scratte though knew she couldn't wait. So she continued. Scrat who was halfway towards the Oak Tree. Could hear his wife now in labor, giving birth. Scrat screamed all worried and kept a move on to be there for his wife. Running as fast as he could. In the background. Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, and the Sub-Zero Heroes were seen still on their mission to stop Rudy. As Scrat ran by, but didn't bother looking since it wasn't that important. Scrat was almost at the Oak Tree. Rudy was in the area, who then heard Scrat running by, but didn't see him as he ran quick enough. Rudy didn't bother looking, when he then caught the sight of the Martin Mystery Gang, Spies, and Sub-Zero Heroes as the Suchomimus began following to follow them. Scrat didn't even notice Rudy at all due to him trying to reach Scratte.

Scrat got to the Oak Tree, climbing up, and went into the hole, where he then placed the acorn on the ground. Scrat looked to see if Scratte was alright, and suddenly felt happy at the sight he was seeing. Scrat realized by the time he got back. Scratte was fine and was already finished giving birth to their pups before Scrat even came though he now was finally here and was happy that he was now. Scrat walked up to Scratte who saw him and smiled really glad that her husband was back. Scrat then looked over her, and saw his pups all laying down next to Scratte curled up close together. There was five of them. Two boys, and three girls. Scrat felt this was the most beautiful thing to ever happen. He and Scratte now parents, and now a family as well. Scrat laid beside his wife who both kept looking at their two sons and three daughters. This is all they wanted to do now. All of them now all safe from danger. Scrat and Scratte still kept their gaze at their kids peacefully and named them Scrat Jr., Scarty, Scratte Jr., Scratette, and Scraeth. Scrat and Scratte looked at each other and kissed before keep looking at their children waiting that tomorrow will be a new start of lives together forever.


	19. Chapter 19

Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Momma, and Papa were still on the search for Rudy, when they suddenly heard his roar. They could tell, Rudy was nearby. "Everyone, it's Rudy. He's close. I can feel it. Well this is it. Are you all ready." Buck said.

"We sure are Buck." Crash said.

"Yeah. Let's take on that Croc headed dino." Eddie said.

"Um, only problem is. How are we going to stop, Rudy. I mean as Buck said before. We're not going kill him. We are just stopping him." Sid said.

"Sam is the brains. That is if you have a plan right, Sam?" Manfred said.

"Yeah, Sammie. You're the smart one. You think of something." Alex said.

"Well..." Sam said not finishing because Rudy was heard again.

"I have a plan, but first we need to get as far away from Rudy as possible." Diana said.

"Diana's right. My sis is smart too. We'll listen to it, when we find safe ground." Martin said.

"Right then. Let's get a move on before Rudy sees us." Diego said.

Everyone ran somewhere to get as far away from Rudy and when Rudy wasn't close anymore. They stopped and looked at Diana. "So, Diana. The plan." Ellie said.

"Right, okay. We just might be able to bring down Rudy, but we'll have to go into two groups for this. One group you try luring Rudy, and the other. Lead Rudy to us, because then we'll take him on and work together to stop him. Now, Jerry once said these nets or ropes we have for this mission is unbreakable, but can be breakable if someone presses this button. If we can manage to wrap the ropes around Rudy's snout, arms, and legs, while Mr. and Mrs. Rex tries to keep him busy. For sure Rudy's destruction in Beverly Hills will be over." Diana said.

"Diana are you sure. When, me, and my friends including Buck took on Rudy, we kind of did the same thing, and it wouldn't hold him for long." Manfred said.

"Yeah, and he broke free of it." Sid said.

"And what did you all use to tie around Rudy?" Sam said.

"Vines. What else do you think." Buck said.

"Yeah, vines are different though. These ropes we have will not break for sure. Trust us." Sam said.

"Well, okay then. What do you all think." Manfred said.

"Sounds alright." Buck said.

"Good then are you with us or what." Sam said.

"We sure are. Let's do it." Diego said.

"That's the the attitude. Come on team. I'll pick the groups now. Okay, group one. Martin, Clover, Sid, Buck, Crash, and Eddie. You're all with me. Manfred. You, Diana, Java, Alex, Ellie, Momma, and Papa are group two. And Diana if it's okay. Me and my group will lure Rudy. Yours lead him to us." Sam said.

"Of course." Diana said.

Okay then. Give me a second, while I get the car." Sam said.

Everyone stood there waiting as Sam held the square shape box and pressed the button. She dropped it allowing the box to tranform into a car with the word W.O.O.H.P. Centre on both sides and was coloured red and pink. The Sub-Zero Heroes and T-Rexes looked at it amazed, while Crash and Eddie just stared at it in awe. Sam got into the car. "My group hop in." Sam said.

Martin, Clover, Sid, Crash, Eddie, and Buck nodded. Martin sat in the front with Sam. Clover, Sid, Crash, Eddie, and Buck sat in the back. "Bro this will be so sweet. Hey, Sam. Can we drive." Crash said.

"No, I'm driving." Sam said.

"It was worth asking at least. Eddie said.

"Are we ready, Sam?" Buck said.

"Just about, let me put in the keys to start the car." Sam said.

Sam put the keys and started the car. Sid who was sitting in the back felt a bit nervous and tapped Sam on the should catching her attention. "Uh, Sam?" Sid said.

"Yeah, Sid." Sam said.

"Are you sure, this will be safe. What if we get killed or crash." Sid said.

"Don't worry, we won't. I'm a good driver." Sam said.

"....Well.....alright." Sid said.

Sam turned to look at Diana, Alex, Java, Manfred, Diego, Ellie, Momma, and Papa. "Diana, the plan is right. Just want to be sure in case." Sam said.

"Yes. Now get Rudy here." Diana said.

"Right then. Buckle up everyone. This will be one crazy drive." Sam said.

Sam put on her seat belt, along with Martin, Clover, and Sid, but Crash, Eddie and Buck didn't have to since they we're too small. Sam began to drive the car turning and drove off. The others got ready to wait for them to come back with Rudy. As Sam drove. Crash and Eddie we're feeling excited. Sid who was a bit scared, while everyone else was just sitting down quietly. "Whoo this is fun!" Crash said.

"Sure is." Eddie said.

"Well not for me! This is insane. We we're better off with this stuff back then. If you get my word." Sid said.

"Don't panic my friend. As Sam said. We'll be just alright." Buck said.

"Okay, whatever you say.......We're gonna die!" Sid said.

"No we're not, Sid. Trust us." Martin said.

"Yeah, if anything happens. We'll help each other." Clover said.

"Just calm down, Sid. Just calm down. Nothing will happen." Sid said to himself.

Sid tried to calm himself down, while Clover was trying to help him relax. Sam turned to Martin. "Martin." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Martin said.

"If any of you see Rudy. Let me know and I'll honk the horn to catch his attention. Rudy is an albino, thereby he has poor eyesight, but as Buck said. He has good hearing and sense of smell. Is that right buck?" Sam said.

"Right, Sam. Rudy may not see well, but his keen sense of smell and hearing will lead him to us." Buck said.

"He's right. Remember that Martin and everyone else." Sam said.

Everyone shook their heads as Sam kept driving looking around for Rudy. As they kept trying to find Rudy. They heard the Suchomimus, but didn't see him. "I can hear Rudy. He's nearby." Buck said.

"This isn't good." Sid said.

"Good, now to find him." Sam said.

They drove around the area searching for, Rudy. As they looked around. Crash and Eddie caught the sight of Rudy and got Sam to hear them when they caught her attention. "There! There's Rudy!" Crash said.

"Rudy at Ten O'Clock." Eddie said.

"Alrighty then." Sam said.

Sam honked the car horn. Rudy heard it turning his head where he saw some of the heroes in the car. Rudy growled and roared making his way towards them. "Sam, drive now!" Martin said.

Sam nodded and pushed her foot against the brake driving off with Rudy coming after them. Sid turned his head to see Rudy chasing them, and was catching up. "Drive faster! Rudy's catching up!" Sid said.

"I'm trying! This is as fast the car can go!" Sam said.

"Then we're doomed! Just try!" Sid said.

Sam tried, and manage to drive faster, though Rudy was still on their trail. Back with the others. Diana, Java, Alex, Manfred, Diego, Ellie, Momma, and Papa we're waiting, when they suddenly heard driving, along with Rudy's roaring. "Everyone their coming. Get ready!" Diana said.

"Ellie, you go hide. I don't want you to get hurt. We'll take care of this." Manfred said.

"Be careful, Manny, and everyone." Ellie said.

"Don't worry Me and everyone else will. Now hide!" Manfred said.

Ellie went to hide somewhere. As Diana, Java, Alex, Manfred, Diego, Momma, and Papa began waiting again. They saw the others in the car with Rudy behind them. "Just wait for it everyone." Diana said.

Everyone nodded. The others in the car notice Sam turn and told everyone to make a jump out for it, which they did. Without Rudy noticing who thought they we're in the car, but weren't and chased it until it crashed into a wall. Martin, Clover, Sam, Sid, Crash, Eddie, and Buck ran up to the others and watched to wait for Rudy. The Suchomimus leaned down at the crashed car and saw no one in it. Growling in anger for the fact he was tricked. Rudy turned his head and saw them, who we're now really prepared. "Alright, everyone. Go for Rudy's legs. Clover, Alex and I will start our jets. Martin here is the Net-X. Throw each end to everyone else. Buck, Crash, and Eddie. Here's a another of the X-Net. We'll get you on top of Rudy so you can do you're thing. And Mr. and Mrs. Rex. Try and distract, Rudy by fighting him. Let's go team!" Sam said.

Everyone got ready, as Rudy then began charging at them, but stopped when Momma and Papa began charging at him as well bringing him down. Rudy got up and tried snapping his jaws at the T-Rex parents, who began distracting and fighting him at the same time. "Now everyone!" Sam said.

With that. Sam grabbed Buck, Clover grabbed Crash, and Alex grabbed Eddie as they flew up into the air with their jets working. Martin and the others ran towards where Momma and Papa we're taking on Rudy all still holding the ends of the Net-X. In the air. The spies who each held Buck, Crash, and Eddie flew over Rudy. "Ready to be dropped." Sam said.

"Yes." Buck said.

"Alright. At a count of three. Clover, Alex, and I will drop you, Crash, and Eddie. Got that girls." Sam said.

"Sure do." Clover said.

"Right." Alex said.

"Well, one.......two...........three!" Sam said.

Clover, Sam, and Alex let go of Buck, Crash, and Eddie as they landed on Rudy's back. "Boys, go for Rudy's arms. I'll go for the snout." Buck said.

"Right!" Crash and Eddie said.

Buck made his way to Rudy's snout. While Crash, and Eddie made their way to Rudy's arms. On the ground. Rudy didn't notice theothers on the ground as he was distracted by Momma and Papa trying to fight back at them. Martin was at one of Rudy's feet and nearly got stomped when Rudy lifted his up and stomped it back down, but Martin managed to jump out of the way. "Whoa, close call." Martin said.

"You okay, Martin?" Diana said.

"Yeah, Di. Okay, everyone. Go around now!" Martin said.

Everyone nodded as they all went around a circle starting to tie the Net-X around Rudy's legs. Crash and Eddie quietly made it to Rudy's arms. Crash was on Rudy's left arm and Eddie was on Rudy's right arm. They both fell still holding onto part of the Net-X and had it going around Rudy's arms. Buck who got to Rudy's snout turned and looked at him who in return looked at him back. "Hello, Rudy." Buck said.

Rudy growled his attention now on Buck instead of Momma and Papa. Buck turned around and looked at the T-Rexes. "We'll take care of the rest. You both did your thing. Good job." Buck said.

Momma and Papa nodded as they then backed away and watched. Ellie who was still hiding in a area watching how brave everyone was being. Buck grinned at Rudy who tried to shoot his head up, but Buck held part of the Net-X as well and jumped down holding onto it starting to twirl it around and around Rudy's snout until the Suchomimus couldn't open his mouth. Rudy's snout was tied very tight. Rudy tried to move his arms, but couldn't realizing they we're tied as well, Rudy tried to move his legs last, but they we're also tied. This caused Rudy collapse onto the ground struggling to break free. Buck, Crash, and Eddie got off of Rudy. The spies flew back down. The Martin, Diana, Java, Manfred, Sid, and Diego all got together with Clover, Sam, Alex, Buck, Crash, and Eddie who we're standing there watching Rudy. Now that it was safe. Ellie came out and joined them. Momma and Papa also joined them as well. All still watching Rudy. "We....did it.......team." Buck said.

"We sure did?" Sam said.

"Now what? We wanted Rudy still alive. So now what do we do with him?" Sid said.

"I think I got an idea. I'll call M.O.M. and Jerry the work here is done and over." Sam said.

"What would that be." Manfred said.

"You'll see. I'll have M.O.M. and Jerry tell you all." Sam said.

With that Sam used a device to call M.O.M. and Jerry that they stopped Rudy. People all came out of hiding. Cheering all happily at them even to the Sub-Zero Heroes who all felt like they we're granted with respect. They all smiled as they waited for M.O.M. and Jerry to come.


	20. Chapter 20

A news reporter was standing at the scene with the Agents, Spies, Sub-Zero Heroes, and many people congratulating them all. "We're standing here, where the agents, spies, and these prehistoric animals all stopped this behemoth dinosaur from almost destroying all of Beverly Hills. Thankfully, no lives were lost except for only four. A student from Beverly Hills High name Arnold Jackson, two girls name Caitlin and Dominique, and a escaped prisoner name Boogie Gus were the only confirmed people to have been eaten by this giant beast. Also About more than eighty nine billion dollars of damage has been destroyed, by the dinosaur. This is, Channel Nine News reporting" The reporter said.

The news reporter told the cameraman to cut and stopped the camera. The News Reporter and her crew then left the scene. With Martin, Diana, Java, Clover, Sam, Alex, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Momma and Papa along with a still tied down Rudy. They heard and saw a helicopter coming down. Landing safely. The Helicopter door opened as M.O.M. and Jerry came out along with Egbert, Shelly, Yoko, and Peaches who came out running up to their parents who then felt glad to see their kids. Mandy then came out and all she remembered was the Sub-Zero Heroes and Rudy, but her memory of finding out the agents and spies job was erased. "I'm Out of here." Mandy said.

Mandy left, as M.O.M. and Jerry looked at them all happily. "Good job agents and spies. We knew you could do it." M.O.M. said.

"Yes, indeed. Very well done." Jerry said.

"So, what are you going to do with Rudy?" Alex said.

"Yeah, we all like to know." Diana said.

They all looked a very angry Rudy growling as he was still tied before looking at each other again. "We'll be releasing Rudy into the Mesozoic Domain, where the Suchomimus can live peacefully, where he won't ever come in contact with Humans ever again." M.O.M. said.

"Yes, and Sam was the one who thought of it." Jerry said.

"So, that was what you're idea, Sam." Sid said.

"Yep and think of it everyone. Rudy isn't an evil bloodthirsty monster. He's just like every other animal. Rudy is a really hungry animal trying to survive and I just think he needs a good home to live in." Sam said.

"That was nice of you." Buck said.

"If you all like. You can all come back to W.O.O.H.P. Centre Building and watch through this TV to see Rudy being released to his new home." Jerry said.

"Alright lets go then." Clover said.

As they left to go there. Rudy was being lifted up by a huge machine and was then dropped into a large glass box with holes with ropes attached to with many helicopters which then flew off on a long way to relocate Rudy to the Mesozoic Domain. At W.O.O.H.P. Centre Building. Everyone was watching through the TV, while Momma and Papa we're outside looking through a window to watch it. As they watched. Guards of Woohp Centre landed safely on the ground in British Colombia near the entrance of a Tyrannosaurus Rex head shape cave which was the way to the deep hollow earth known as the Mesozoic Domain. As they all kept watching. The guards we're working together with Rudy still in the huge box. After getting down many miles deep under the earth above. There they guards got to the entrance of the Mesozoic Domain, where many prehistoric reptiles could be seen roaming around. The guards got the cage open, and pressed a button to make the ropes, Rudy was tied up with breakable. Being able to break out of the ropes now. Rudy got up on his two legs and walked towards his the entrance to his new home looking at it for a few minutes, before turning his head at the guards who gasped, while the agents, spies, and sub-zero heroes who we're watching on the TV gasped as well hoping Rudy wouldn't attack. Rudy growled at the guards who stood there a bit scared, but then turned his head again and made his way walking into his new home the Mesozoic Domain, where Rudy can now live peacefully. The guards felt relief got everything and made a long journey way back up to the surface. The Agents, Spies, and Sub-Zero Heroes who still was watching smiled, while Buck was smiling more though. "I'll never forget you Rudy. You'll enjoy you're new home." Buck said to himself.

The whole thing was done and Jerry turned off the TV. "So, now Rudy is living where he'll live like every normal dinosaur." Jerry said.

"He sure will. Buck was right, even if Rudy is a diabolical dinosaur. He was just trying to survive. He's an animal just like all of us." Manfred said.

"Yep, although that doesn't mean I'll still get nightmares about him." Diego said.

"Neither will I, Diego. Say, Martin. Wanna try something." Sid said.

Java who couldn't hold his jealously anymore snapped. "Sloth no take my best friend. Sloth is stealing Martin away." Java said.

"What! What are you talking about, big guy." Sid said.

"Java think you really are stealing my best friend Martin!" Java said.

"Java, calm down. Yes, me and Sid are best friends, but so are you." Martin said.

"Really?" Java said.

"Yes, both you and Sid are." Martin said.

"Java much better now. Java sorry, for yelling at you." Java said.

"None taken." Sid said.

Buck got Jerry's attention who then looked down at him. "What is it Buck?" Jerry said.

"Well I don't know what to do with it." Buck said.

"With what?" Jerry said.

"My knife. I actually now decided I don't need it anymore and I want you to have it." Buck said.

Buck lend it to Jerry who then took it. "Why, thank you, looks rather interesting. This tooth is from Rudy. Just amazing." Jerry said.

"Think of it as a gift from a friend, old champ. You're pretty amazing as well, for the fact you own a fighting business or whatever." Buck said.

Jerry smiled at Buck and began to talk to each other telling what things they do. Sam who looked at the Sub-Zero heroes began to feel all sad. "Well...I guess you all will be going soon as well. Relocated." Sam said.

"Actually, Sam. We will not be going anywhere. Me and my friends all decided, we're not leaving. We're staying here in Beverly Hills. After showing how much humans have changed now giving animals more respect and helping the earth. You're species aren't that bad anymore. Plus when you revealed you're true feelings about us, when Rudy attacked at the Villa. You all meant something more than friends to us. You all we're like now family as well." Manfred said.

"Are we really staying Manny?" Diego said.

"Sure are" Manfred said.

"And since you all are. Just so you know. Everyone in Beverly Hills now know more about you all and you're all granted as heroes and for the fact they also all know that some of you can talk." Jerry said.

"Wait how did they find out? I mean I know they congrats us as heroes, but how we can talk?" Manfred said.

"We told all of Beverly Hills." M.O.M. said.

"And you're all now are considered citizens here, thereby you'll be all living here just like everyday life and like humans and you all can lvie wherever you want in Beverly Hills, and when I mean anywhere. I really mean anywhere." Jerry said.

"Really, thanks then." Crash said.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"You're welcome." Jerry said.

"So what do you all want to do now that it's over." Clover said.

"I say we party as a celebration for saving Beverly Hills." Diego said.

"Great idea, I could go for one now." Ellie said.

"Mommy." Peaches said.

"Ellie, you hear the Peaches just said her first world." Manfred said.

"She did. Our little Peaches is growing up, I just know it." Ellie said.

Alex leaned down petting Peaches. "Peaches sure is Ellie." Alex said.

Momma and Papa outside still looking through the window smiled at the sight of this, happy to see the Mammoth's daughter saying her first word. Sam saw walking up to them and opened the window. "There you both go Mr. and Mrs. Rex. Now you can really chat if you want." Sam said.

Momma and Papa smiled at Sam and both licked her at the same time. Sam laughed at this. "Hey, hey, hey. No licking, but glad to have friends like you and the others." Sam said.

Momma and Papa smiled at Sam again.

"Join the party, when we start." Sam said.

Momma and Papa shook their heads. Sam nodded happily and walked up back to everyone else, where Sid was waiting if anyone still wants to party.

"So, still wanna party everyone." Sid said.

Everyone turned to look and Sid and nodded nodded. "Alright then everyone. Hit it, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. Let's all do the dino dance!" Sid said.

Walk the Dinosaur began to play and everyone began to party. Momma and Papa who we're outside near them, joined celebrating as well and tomorrow the Sub-Zero Heroes will have a start of a new life, with new friends as well. Back at the Oak Tree inside. Scrat and Scratte we're both watching their five children fighting over the acorn playfully. Scratte leaned her head onto Scrat's shoulder who then looked at her. She looked back at Scrat. They then kissed, before watching their kids still playing, where they will also have a great new life as well just like the Sub-Zero Heroes. This was just the start, a start of their new lives now in the modern day friends with humans and the whole new world.


End file.
